False Perfection
by HoneyHornet
Summary: Raven abruptly leaves the Teen Titans and does not return. But after eight years, they find her and her perfect life. She is now an English teacher at a local high school, she has a daughter, and is engaged to be married. But is this really the perfect life for Raven?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

Raven looked at her luggage. It was pink. Meaning, it was a gift from Starfire. It was for their trip to Hawaii last year and Raven didn't have a bag big enough. Raven never thought she would use it again. But she was lucky. Her two duffel bags weren't enough to pack her things. She already had five boxes in. Raven had to admit, after a week of it, she hated packing.

Raven sighed. "I need an envelope."

She turned off her lights and concealed her packed things. Her door swooshed open and she stepped out. Who would have an envelope? Robin. She turned and headed to Robin's room. As she arrived, she gave two knocks on his door. A minute passed and he still hadn't opened up. Raven gave up and turned back to her room. She really needed an envelope. As she was about to enter her room once more, the room across hers opened. She turned to find Beast Boy coming out.

He winced, then smiled as he saw it was just her. "What's up?"

Raven gave a short smile then asked, "Do you have an envelope?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. He shrugged. "Let's see." He turned to re-enter his room. Raven followed just before his door closed.

"Oh dear, Azar." Raven said as she saw Beast Boy's room, which was of course, a huge disaster. Beast Boy gave a sheepish laugh. He turned to his desk and opened a few drawers.

"Sorry for the huge mess." He apologized.

"There are days when we are free, Beast Boy." Raven said as she levitated a pile of clothes off the lower bunk bed and sat down. "Why don't you clean your room on those days?"

"Not really into cleaning."

"I can see that. But seriously, you should clean your room."

"I'll get to that sometime."

Raven sighed and just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to nag Beast Boy about it. It was his room and he made the decision on whether or not he would clean it. Raven had seen Beast Boy change for the past two years. He was now eighteen and mature. Well, a little. Physically he had changed. He had grown a few muscles and had grown a lot of inches. He passed Raven, which made her the smallest. But personality-wise, Beast Boy was still the same fun-loving changeling. Raven and Beast Boy have gotten into friendlier terms. You could say they've become closer. Although, they still have their petty fights.

"Found one!" Beast Boy declared. He turned to Raven, holding a manila envelope.

Raven smiled gratefully. She stood up and took the envelope. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. They both headed out. "So, who you writing to?"

"Secret." Raven said plainly. Making it not that interesting.

It still caught Beast Boy's curiosity. "Aww, c'mon. Tell me."

"No."

"Why not? Who is it?"

Raven just chuckled and entered her room. Beast Boy sounded like he gave up and his presence left. She sighed and headed to her nightstand. She took the letter that was beside her lamp and placed it in the envelope. With a lick, she closed it tight.

Now, the only thing left to do was wait. Wait for midnight to arrive and that's when she would take her leave. It was late in the afternoon. She didn't know what to do. Then she decided to check the house she had bought. Raven turned to one of her duffel bags and opened its pocket at the side. She took out the hologram ring Cyborg had given her for a mission once and some plain clothes. She changed and slipped the ring on. With a final check on her mirror, she saw her hair black, her skin fair, her eyes blue, and her chakra gone. Contented, she teleported.

* * *

The house was not at all shabby. It was a simple house in the suburbs of Jump City and had a cottage-like style. Raven loved it because it was one of the houses around the cul-de-sac. But another reason was because it was near the bay. She could see the tower. Raven thought that, if ever she would miss the team, she could just look out and see the tower. She had bought it using all the money she saved up ever since she came to Earth. She bought the house fully-furnished. The real-estate agent was very nice and gave her a detailed tour. The house had three bedrooms, two and a half-bathrooms, a patio, a rectangular sunken area at the living room, and an attic.

Raven had teleported at the open parking slot of the house. She turned to see if anyone saw her. Luckily, no one did. She then continued to the entrance of the house. She climbed up the few steps and paused at the porch, which had a nice bench and a few plants. Raven took out the key to the house, opened it, and stepped in.

As you enter, the staircase leading up, a storage room, and a coat rack was at your left and the hallway leading further into the house, a table that had a vase of flowers, was on your right. There was a window seat beside the table as well. Entering the hallway, before you exit, there is a half bathroom at your left. Further in, you will find the dining area at your right, which consisted of a glass dining table with eight chairs. There was also a painting and a wooden buffet table at its left. At the upper left side was the kitchen that had a double-door refrigerator and a double-door pantry. It had a stove and an exhaust. There was a breakfast counter and three stools as well. On the right side was the living room that held the sunken area Raven liked very much. The sunken area had a couch, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV. Above, there were three wooden bookshelves, that Raven planned to place all her books in, at the right of the sunken area. There were two sofa chairs beside two of the bookshelves and a table where the phone was. There were no walls on this side of the house except glass windows. Moving forward was the aisle that separated the parts of the first floor. At the end was a mini staircase that led to the patio. The patio overlooked the bay and had some lounge chairs and sets of tables and chairs with umbrellas.

Up stairs held the three bedrooms. One was the master's. Coming up there was a small balcony wherein you can see the entrance of the house. Turn and you'll find a hallway. At the end of the hall was a door leading to the attic. The left door at the end was the master's, which had a bathroom of its own. Across it was the other bathroom. The two doors on either side of the first part of the hallway were bedrooms. One could be a guest room as well.

That was it. That was the house Raven bought. She knew it was big for one person only, but who knows she could find someone. Although, she doubted there was any _normal_ person who would go after her. Or maybe she could adopt a child. She was good with children. Proven when she babysat Melvin and the others.

Raven went to the living room, her favorite part, and stared out into the bay. The sun was almost about to vanish completely. She sighed. It was painful for her to leave the Titans. But she had no choice. She just had to.

"I'm so sorry." Raven whispered as she stared at the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

EIGHT YEARS LATER.

"Dammit, Beast Boy! You're already 26 years old and you still don't know how to keep your room clean!" Cyborg covered his nose as he entered Beast Boy's horrifying room. There were piles of dirty clothes, pieces of trash, scattered comic books, and other things everywhere. "And what is that smell?"

"What smell?" Beast Boy asked as he brought a laundry basket beside a pile of dirty shirts. He started picking them up two by two and placing them inside the basket.

"Figures." Cyborg muttered. "It's your smell that's why you're immune to it."

"Stop blabbering and help me clean up already before Nightwing sees my room."

"I'll get a mask first," and with that, Cyborg left the room. No sooner did he return with a cleaning mask on his face and a pair of yellow rubber gloves on either of his robotic hands. He brought with him several trash bags.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he saw his best friend.

"Let's get down to business." Cyborg said. He began placing trash inside the trash bag. He worked fast. Probably wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

"To defeat the HIVE." Beast Boy sang merrily as he finished picking up all his dirty laundry.

"Did they send us adults?" Cyborg joined in.

"When we asked for teens?"

"You're the saddest bunch we ever met!"

"But you can bet! Before we're through!"

"Children, we'll make a hero out of youuuuuuuuu!"

Their little song was interrupted by the sound of the alarm indicating a crime was happening. Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned but headed out to the common room. They were met by Starfire and Nightwing. The situation wasn't that big of a deal. Just a robbery by some wannabe criminals. The Titans, who now took out the 'Teen' in their title, headed out. They arrived just in time as the criminals came running out of the bank. The police were just arriving at the scene. Some officers were trying to move away civilians. It didn't take long before the Titans caught the criminals and rounded them up. The police thanked the Titans and the people cheered.

The cafe owner beside the bank came out bringing a tray of donuts and coffee for the police and the Titans. Nightwing decided to have a little with some of the officers as the other three Titans happily ate their donut and drank their coffee by the T-Car.

"It would be pleasing if this had some gravy." Starfire chimed as she ate.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave her a disgusted look.

"Girl," Cyborg said. "You have to learn that some foods are really better off without mayo, mustard, ketchup, and gravy. Some foods like desserts."

"But you are wrong, friend!" Starfire said. "Those sauces you speak of are the reason why they will become even more delectable!"

"Can we talk about something else?" Beast Boy said. "I'm imagining a cake with ketchup and it ain't pretty."

The three of them started laughing. Suddenly, Starfire gave a scream. Cyborg and Beast Boy raised their eyebrows at her. Starfire turned to find a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes tugging her skirt. Starfire relaxed and gave the child a huge smile. She set down her coffee and donut on the tray on top of the hood of the T-Car. She turned and crouched at the young girl.

"Why, hello little girl." Starfire cooed.

"Hello Starfire!" The girl beamed. "I really like you!"

"Oh, that is wonderful to hear!" Starfire scooped up the girl and placed her on top of the T-Car's hood.

The girl began clapping. She looked about the age of four. She turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg. She raised her arms merrily. "I like all of you! You're my heroes!"

"That's nice to hear, little girl." Cyborg said. He brought out his hand and gave the girl a high-five. The girl squealed and did so.

"What's your favorite animal?" Beast Boy asked.

"A bunny!" The girl said.

Then Beast Boy smirked and turned into a rabbit and jumped into the girl's lap, much to her delight. The girl hugged the green creature tightly and then let it go. Beast Boy changed back and smiled.

"What is your name, child?" Starfire asked.

"Jenna?" A frantic voice called out from the cafe. "Jenna!"

The little girl gasped. "Mommy!" She called out.

The three Titans turned to find a woman with short black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes coming towards the T-Car. She had a shoulder bag with her and a pink backpack meant for a child. The woman was wearing a black turtle neck and a pair of jeans.

The little girl jumped off the T-Car's hood and ran towards the woman. She grabbed the woman's hand and started pulling her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The girl yelled. "Look who I met!"

"Oh," The woman smiled. "Who is it?"

She looked up. Her smile faded and she froze. It was the same for the Titans. They contemplated the woman and stared at her from head to toe. The woman looked familiar. Her face was familiar. Then it hit them.

"Raven?" Beast Boy shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

Raven swallowed hard. Then she gave her daughter a tug and slightly turned. But Jenna did not budge.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want you to meet the Titans!" Jenna whined.

Raven tried to conceal her face. "No, no." She said to Jenna. "It's alright. Some other time, perhaps. Right now we need to go home."

"But, mommy! We may never see them again!"

"Oh, they're always here, sweetie."

"But I haven't gotten an autopraph yet."

"Autograph, sweetheart." Raven corrected. "But, I'm sorry, no."

The other three began walking towards her. Her jaw clenched hard.

"It is you, Raven!" Cyborg said. Then he looked at her hand. "You're wearing my hologram ring! Oh my God! Where the hell have you been?"

Starfire squealed and accidentally pushed Jenna to the side. She gave Raven a big hug but Raven did not return it. Starfire began crying and squealing with joy.

"I have missed you, friend Raven!" Starfire released and took Raven's hands.

Raven bit her lip and swallowed hard. She shook her head and pulled out her hands from Starfire's.

"N-No." She said. "I don't think I'm the person you're seeking."

"Yes!" Starfire persisted. "You are Raven! Please do not deny it!"

"Where were you?" Cyborg scolded. He was in utter disbelief. "It's been eight years, woman! I can't believe it!"

Beast Boy was taking it the hardest. He was speechless and he had his jaw dropped. Right in front of him was Raven, the girl who vanished and left them with only a letter. It was a painful letter. He took it hard the most. Everyone changed when Raven left. It took them a whole year before they fully accepted that Raven had quit and left them. Now, they found her. It was too overwhelming.

"Hey, guys?" Nightwing called. "We better get going."

Everyone turned to him. As Nightwing drew nearer to them, he froze as he saw the woman they were talking to. His jaw drop and his mask went wide.

Nightwing tilted his head. "Raven?"

Then a scream shot through the air. Everyone turned to Jenna, who was jumping up and down clapping her hands. She ran towards Nightwing.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" Jenna shouted. "I'm your bigwest fan!"

Nightwing still stared at Raven but eventually looked at the young girl. Jenna stared at him with huge beaming eyes and was grinning from ear to ear. Nightwing smiled back and scooped up the little girl.

"Why," He said. "Thank you, little girl. I'm sure you are."

Then Jenna turned towards Raven. "Mommy!" She clapped. "Can you take a pict-t-u-t— a photo of me and the Titans?"

The Titans turned to Raven, who had her lips pressed.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't have a camera and we really need to go home."

Raven found her feet. She passed the other three Titans and approached Nightwing. Nightwing leaned in and then back. He was obviously sure that it was Raven under the disguise. Raven took Jenna from his arms. She turned but Nightwing grabbed her elbow. Raven sharply turned her head to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the person you are looking for." Raven said sternly. "Please let go of me."

"Rachel?" A voice called. They turned to find a young man with blond hair and hazel eyes coming towards them. He was taken aback as he saw who Raven was with.

"Oh." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "G-Good day to you, Titans."

The Titans nodded at him. Raven took the chance and pulled her elbow from Nightwing's grip. She walked towards the man and grabbed his hand. Moving away quickly from the Titans.

"Bye, bye!" Jenna called out and waved over Raven's shoulder. "Nice meeting you!"

The Titans unintentionally ignored the girl and just stared at their long lost teammate. They were completely shocked. None of them knew what to say. Starfire began crying uncontrollably. It was only Beast Boy who had shouted and called for her name. But even with that, she did not look back. This made them think if it really was Raven or not. But their guts told them it was her. They had to make sure.

* * *

Raven splashed her face with water, ultimately removing the facial soap off her face. She gripped the edge of her bathroom sink and took in a few breaths. She gave a final sigh and looked up. Her reflection held her true face. It showed her gray skin, her red chakra, and her violet hair and eyes. Raven shook her head and grabbed the towel at the side. She wiped her face dry and placed it back on the towel bar. Then she headed to her room.

Raven took a seat on her bed and hugged her knees. She was still surprised at what had happened during the afternoon. Never in her new life did she think she'd ever encounter the Titans. It was a weird feeling. It hurt, but she was happy. It made her feel relieved, but at the same time scared.

"Mommy?" Jenna called out and was standing in the doorway. She was already dressed in her pajamas and had with her Mr. Fluff and a book. Raven smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. Jenna happily skipped in and climbed up the big double bed.

"So, what are we reading tonight?" Raven asked.

"Cinderella, please." Jenna said and opened the book.

"Oh, yes." Raven held her daughter in between her legs. "Uncle Max gave you this, didn't he?"

Jenna nodded. "Yep."

"Alrighty, then." Raven said. She cleared her throat and was about to begin.

"Mommy?" Jenna had stopped her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um, why do the Titans know you but you don't?"

Raven held her breath. She never thought this day would come. So far her daughter didn't question her bizarre appearance and the reason she wore a "magical" ring and yet she questioned this. Raven eventually sighed and prepared herself. She hated lying to Jenna. But this was a big situation and it was very complicated.

"Well," Raven swallowed hard. "I-I do know the Titans. But you see, um, we're uh, playing. Yes. The Titans and I are playing a game."

Jenna looked up to her mother and showed her beaming face. Raven smiled down on her and nodded.

"What kind of game?" Jenna asked.

"It's a game where we're not suppose to talk to each other. I actually won since they talked to me." Raven tried.

"That's a silly game!" Jenna giggled. "How did you meet the Titans, mommy?"

"Uh..." Raven didn't know what to say. She swallowed hard. "They... They saved mommy."

"They did?"

"Yes. They, um, saved me from Dr. Light?"

Jenna gasped. "Are you okay, mommy?"

Raven smiled. She found it cute how gullible her daughter was. But she knew that it was kind of bad for tricking her. She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to the Titans."

"Yaaaay Titans!" Jenna clapped and looked back at her book.

"So," Raven felt relieved. "You ready to read now?"

Jenna nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay!" Raven said. She cleared her throat. "Once upon a time..."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

"That was clearly her!" Beast Boy shouted. "It was Raven! For Pete's sakes it was her! Why the hell did we let her walk away? After eight years! My goodness! We should start looking for her now! She might be driving out of town!"

The Titans were still in complete shock. They couldn't even eat dinner. They were at the common room discussing the matter at hand. Raven had returned and they needed to talk to her about why she left in the first place. She had only given them a letter and that was it. It contained her gratitude and her apologies. But there was no reason for her farewell. Beast Boy took it the hardest because it really broke his heart to know Raven left. They knew he loved her. More than a friend. It pained him. What's worse was that the envelope he had given her was for the letter she had written. He couldn't believe that it was actually meant for them. When Raven left, he entered into a state of depression. It was hard. Starfire wept every day for almost three months. Nightwing blamed himself. The unknown reason killed him. But it made him determined and serious that he had to protect the city more knowing that Raven is out there somewhere. He changed his name and costume and became a stern leader. Cyborg was sad as well. But he worked the hardest. He tried his best to keep the team together. Ultimately, they got through it. They tried looking for Raven in the entire city but they failed. It took a long time, but they eventually accepted it. It was hard. They never forgot her. Her room was barren in a sense that it didn't have that touch that made it Raven's room. It pained them knowing that they wouldn't wake up to someone meditating in the morning anymore.

"We know, B." Cyborg sighed. He was in deep thought and leaned on his knees.

Starfire sniffed and leaned on Nightwing, who held her shoulders.

Beast Boy was the only one standing and was pacing in front of everyone. He could not sit still. It drove him to the edge. He wanted to find where Raven was right now.

"Beast Boy," Nightwing said. "You have to sit down."

"_Sit down?_ You're asking me to sit down?" Beast Boy shouted. "I can't! Raven's out there! We shouldn't have let her go! We should have grabbed her and brought her back!"

"We obviously can't do that." Nightwing sighed. "She has a daughter. That looks nothing like her. I would have thought that Raven's offspring would at least inherit one trait from her features, but she didn't. That's kinda odd..." He trailed off to his thoughts.

Beast Boy momentarily froze but began moving again. He huffed. "She has a daugther... My god! We didn't know! And that man was obviously the father!"

"Maybe," Starfire's voice croaked. "It was the reason she left. She could have been with child."

"But it still doesn't make sense." Cyborg said. "Why would she leave because of that?"

"Maybe she finds it not safe to raise a child here?"

"No, it couldn't be."

"I don't think she left when she was pregnant." Nightwing said. "Let's not forget, she was gone for eight years. The child looked like she was just about four. Raven probably found someone, let's assume it was that man, and got—"

He stopped. They all turned to Beast Boy, who had his lips pressed togehter. He turned away. Nightwing sighed.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Nigthwing said. "I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't matter." He said sternly. "All that matters is that we've found her and we need to talk to her."

Everyone nodded. They had to find out.

"Perhaps we can get to Raven through her daughter." Starfire suggested.

"Star, we can't kidnap a child." Cyborg said.

"No, no." Starfire said and waved her hands in defense. "We simply look for the child and we'll find Raven."

"Starfire might be on to something." Nightwing said. "Judging from the backpack Raven held, the little girl probably goes to school. She wasn't wearing a uniform, so she just goes to the local preschool."

The others nodded. Beast Boy gave a deep breath and seemed determined. But he was still in shock. He needed some time alone to think. He turned to the others and told them he'd take a walk. They understood and everyone took their own leave as well. Beast Boy changed into some civilian clothes and wore a hologram ring, flew to the park, and just strolled. It wasn't long before he came back to the entrance. Beast Boy just thought of the memories he had with Raven. Both bad and good. It didn't matter just as long as she was there.

_"Whatcha up to?" I shouted at Raven._

_ She didn't respond and remained unfazed at my surprise attack. Then suddenly, she stopped her meditation and dropped down. She turned to me with her deadpan look._

_ "Was it not obvious?" She said. Although, it didn't sound like she was mad._

_ I chuckled. "It was. Anyway, want to go the movies with me or something?"_

_ She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_ "No reason." I shrugged. "The team's not doing anything."_

_ "Okay. Fair enough. But why me?" She questioned._

_ "Why not you?" I threw back._

_ I half-expected for her to decline or walk away. But she actually gave a small smile. It made me smile back. I felt my chest starting to march._

_ "So," I said. "Is that a yes?"_

_ She sighed. "Sure."_

_ I pumped my fist. "Awesome."_

_ Then she crossed her arms and taps her foot. "No comedies, please."_

_ I instantly pouted. "Awww!" I whined. "But that's what I reserved for."_

_ She glares at me for quite some time. But she lets it go and her arms sink to the sides in defeat. I grinned._

_ "Fine." She said. "But you're taking me to dinner."_

_ I flinched at the comment. My stomach churned and my heart marched even more. I swallowed hard. Was this a date? Of course not! Just friends having dinner. Yeah, and the other one has a crush on the other. I smiled at her anyway and nodded my head. _

Beast Boy sighed, shook his head, and decided to head to a diner.

Burger Drive was not one of the places you'd think Beast Boy would be in. But they served veggie burgers and tofu so it grabbed Beast Boy. He would often visit, that the owner and staff were well acquainted with him already. He even earned a discount for visiting them each week for seven months.

He ordered his regular, which were a veggie burger and a soda. He took it to the booth he preferred to sit on. It was beside a window so he was able to view the outside. As he ate, something caught his eye. It was a sign that held: JUMP CITY PUBLIC PRESCHOOL. His jaw dropped. Right across the intersection was the school. This might be the school Raven's daughter goes to. Then it hit him. This booth was the perfect spot. Tomorrow, the team had to come to the diner and watch the school. As well as pray that Raven would show up.

* * *

"It's 2:55." Cyborg checked his watch. "At least we know she's not part of the AM time."

Beast Boy sighed. "C'mon guys. Patience is a virtue."

"We're not complaining, Beast Boy." Nightwing said.

They had arrived at the diner the moment it opened, which was at 6:30 in the morning. They disguised themselves well. Cyborg wore his hologram ring, Nightwing changed out of his uniform, Starfire wore some normal clothes and a hologram ring, and Beast Boy did the same. The morning class came by quickly. It made them very hungry, so as the morning children left, they decided to eat lunch. They talked about what they would say or do to make Raven talk to them and not run away. They were so engrossed with each suggestion that they forgot to watch the incoming afternoon kids. Unfortunately, they had to wait for the dismissal time in order to see if Raven's daughter did attend this school, in hopes of spotting Raven.

"Just ten more minutes." Nightwing nodded towards the school.

"Ten more minutes until we finally see Raven again." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg nodded. "Yep. So, we cool as to what to say?"

"Yes. We are low temperature." Starfire agreed.

The Titans watched as the minutes passed by. Then, they heard the school bell ring. A few parents and other guardians had arrived earlier on. The children bursted out of the school doors screaming and shouting. Each child went to their respective adult. Then a new arriving car parked not too far from the front. It was a black SUV. Beast Boy had a strong feeling about the car. True enough, Raven, with her disguise, came out the driver's seat. All four of them flinched.

The plan was simple. Try to get Raven to come with Beast Boy and talk to them.

Raven came out looking relieved. She was wearing a red blouse, gray blazer and pants, and a pair of red flats. It was apparent that she was working. Raven smiled as she saw her daughter run towards her. The little girl jumped into her arms and they embraced. The little girl started talking while Raven nodded and listened as they walked back to their car.

The Titans turned to Beast Boy.

"That's your cue." Nightwing said. "Go get her, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy nodded. He took his leave from the diner and headed towards Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

"... And then Mrs. Pepper taught us a new song!" Jenna giggled.

"That's great, honey." Raven said. "Which song?"

"It was Baba Black Sheep, mommy." Jenna said. Then she began singing.

Raven now stood in front of her SUV, ready to open it.

"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Another voice joined in suddenly.

It caused Raven to flinch and Jenna to stop singing. They turned to find a man with fair skin, green eyes, and blond hair.

"Hi." He smiled.

Raven's mood changed. Her eyes widened in horror and she gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and turned to her car. She pressed her car keys and then opened the backseat door and let Jenna in. She strapped a seatbelt for her and placed her bag beside her. She gently closed the door and turned to the newcomer.

"May I help you?" Raven bitterly asked.

"Judging from your tone, you probably know who I am." Beast Boy said.

"Look," Raven began. "I'm not denying it anymore. But would you please leave me and my daughter alone. It's bad enough for me already."

Beast Boy gasped. "Bad enough for you?" He questioned. "What about me? What about the team? You just went off the grid for eight years! You ask me to leave you alone? Raven, that is so _not_ happening."

"There's a reason why I left, okay!" Raven shouted back.

"What's the reason, Rae?"

"The past is past! Leave it be!"

"No I will not! Why did you leave? Why did you quit and disappear?"

"That's confidential!"

"That's not fair! The team and I have the right to know!"

"Sorry," Raven turned to the driver's seat door. "But I have my own life now."

Beast Boy grabbed her wrist before she could open her door. He gripped it tight. Raven tried pulling away but he would not budge. She angrily turned to him and he let go.

"Please," He begged. "Just explain."

Raven looked down for a while. Then she sighed.

"Alright." She said. "I do owe you guys an explanation."

Beast Boy started to smile. "Okay, we meet at that diner, alright?" He pointed to Burger Drive. He knew the others could probably see them. Raven followed his finger. She sighed then turned to her car. _Well that was easy_, He thought.

"How can you be so sure that I'm going there?" She asked. "I'm not letting you come home with me, you know."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I know. Even after eight years, Rae, I'll still trust you."

* * *

"So..." Cyborg began. "Who's with your daughter?"

Raven swallowed hard.

This was tough. It was so unusual to see the team after so long. She couldn't believe she agreed to see them. Why did she go to the diner? She had a chance not to go. But it was something that Beast Boy said. He trusted her to return. Raven knew she would hurt Beast Boy yet again if she didn't show up. They were currently at the diner, as agreed upon. They were at the same booth earlier but it was not big enough for them and Raven had to sit on a chair at the head of the table. Beast Boy and Nightwing were at her right. While Cyborg and Starfire were at her left.

"She's with my neighbor." Raven said. She tried not to look directly at any of them. But it was a pain just staring at a table.

"I have missed you dearly, friend." Starfire said.

Raven sighed. This was getting too hard. She had to face it. Eventually, she raised up her head, and for the first time in eight years, she looked at her team right in the eye. It stung, but she endured it.

"Okay," She took a deep breath and leaned in. "First and foremost, I'm sorry."

No one replied and waited for her to go on.

"I know it was uncalled for. I know it's hard for you guys to forgive me. Trust me, I haven't quite forgiven myself for leaving as well. But I want you to know, that it wasn't because any of you."

Nightwing sighed. He looked at his other teammates then back at Raven. "We forgive you, Raven. But please, tell us why you left."

They all stared at her in anticipation. Raven knew she had to tell them sooner or later. Might as well be right now when they're expecting it.

"I'm..." She began. "I'm... I'm sick..."

Everyone leaned back. They looked at each other then back at Raven, who was looking uncomfortable. There was a long moment of silence. It was apparent that Beast Boy couldn't take it any longer.

"Sick?" He said. "Like, cancer? Diabetes? Heart problems?"

Raven sighed and shook her head.

"What kind of sickness, Raven?" Nightwing spoke.

"It's not the kind of ailment for ordinary humans." Raven sighed once more.

The team's eyes widened. Raven bit her lip. Beast Boy pounded the table. Causing them to all wince. Raven was the most shock out of all, but just looked down at the table, avoiding Beast Boy's face.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

Raven swallowed hard then eventually looked up. "Eight years ago," She began. The others listened intently. "I was traveling different dimensions because I was looking for a herb Jinx wanted since I was helping her with a potion. I came across a dimension inhabited by a demon race. I wasn't aware that there was a disease present there. Being a demon myself, I caught it. At first I didn't notice anything. It wasn't until I coughed up dark red blood that I got worried. It was usually just headaches, stomach and chest pains. I searched for a witch doctor. She told me that I caught the disease in the dimension I had went through. It was a deadly disease and most likely I would've died. But since I was only half-demon, it didn't have that large of an effect on me. Though it doesn't mean I'm not entirely safe from it. The witch doctor told me there was a rare cure. It's confidential to speak of it here. Let's just say it was really hard to find. I searched and travelled everywhere for a year, yet I wasn't able to find it. In the end, I gave up and decided to have a normal life until I die when I turned nineteen. The disease spreads throughout me, slowly but surely. Like I said, I get headaches, stomach and chest pains, and occasional coughing up of blood. I take aspirins and some other generic medicines. I've only landed at the hospital eight to nine times. I'm guessing I probably won't survive through forty."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

Saying it out loud like that, made Raven actually feel pretty good. She never once brought out her problems to anyone else except one person. She kept it to herself. Being able to bring it out felt like a total relief. It was like a heavy burden lifted from her. Raven actually felt the corners of her mouth rising up.

The others were in total shock. Raven was sick and dying.

"W-What?" Nightwing said in disbelief.

Starfire gave a small yelp and looked like she was ready to cry.

Cyborg sighed and was in deep thought.

"Why the hell did you leave?" Beast Boy exploded.

"Yeah," Nightwing agreed. "We could always help you, Raven."

Raven's mouth sank and she sighed. "That's the problem. I didn't want any of you to worry. Look, it's not a big deal—"

"It is so a big deal!" Nighwting and Beast Boy yelled simultaneously.

Raven grimaced. "No, it's not." She shook her head. "This is why I left. I knew you guys would make such a huge issue about it. Just accept it, okay? I'm dying."

Starfire began sobbing loudly. "Do not speak like that, please!" She covered her face and sniffed. Cyborg began comforting her.

Raven turned to her and sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Starfire."

"That's such a low reason." Cyborg spoke. Raven looked at him. "Just because we were going to worry about you, meant that you _had_ to leave?"

Raven shook her head. She licked her lips, apparently nervous. She looked around. The other diners didn't seem to be paying attention to their booth. She turned back to them and swallowed hard.

"That's not the only reason..." She trailed. "My power's are depleting..."

All three men gasped. Their jaws dropped.

Raven nodded. "They're getting weaker. It's because of the sickness. It's sucking all of my demon side. That's why I left. I wouldn't be much of a use to you guys, now would I? The only power I have is levitation of small objects. I can't fly, teleport, or use my dark energy and magic. I'm practically not an empath anymore as well."

Nightwing shook his head. "Still," He said. "You could've stayed."

"No," Raven was growing irritated. "I wanted to leave. I was going to die anyway. So I thought, why not live a normal life before I pass? Look, can you guys just respect my decision? I know, it was wrong of me to leave so suddenly. But this is what I want. I want to _feel_ normal, okay?"

There was silence. Except for Starfire's soft weeping.

Cyborg broke it with a sigh. "Okay," He said. "I understand. I'm not gonna force you to go back to us at the tower. You can live your life. But can't we keep in contact?"

Raven bit her lip and gave a slight shrug. "I-I don't know..."

"Why not?" Beast Boy demanded. Clearly upset.

Raven sighed. "Fine." She said. "We can keep in contact."

"What did you do for the past eight years?" Nightwing asked.

"After my search, I went to college. I majored in English Literature." Raven said.

"Aye, Ms. Rachel!" A young loud voice shouted.

All of the Titans, plus Raven, turned to the front door of the diner. Approaching them was a group of teenagers led by a boy with black hair who had his arm raised up and was signaling at Raven. Raven grinned at the young crowd.

"Ms. Rach," The boy said as the group came up to the booth Raven was at. "I didn't know you came to this diner." He laughed.

"Yeah," Agreed several other teenagers.

Raven chuckled. "Is it a crime that I'm here, Billy?"

"No," Billy laughed again. "We just thought you'd rather eat at a fancy restaurant or something of that sort."

"Well, as you can see," Raven gestured to the Titans. "I'm meeting up with some friends from college."

Billy and the other group of teens greeted them courteously. The titans nodded at them. The youths then turned back to Raven.

"We're just going to order some food and get going, Ms. Rach." Billy informed.

"And where will you go? It's a Thursday. You have homework." Raven said it so casually. It wasn't like she was scolding them.

"We're going to Andy's house to study." Said another teen.

Raven nodded. "Good. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Is there a quiz?" Billy curiously asked.

Raven stuck out her tongue. "Let's just say you guys need to study." A few teens groaned as Raven just chuckled.

"You guys better get going." Raven told them. "Good bye."

"Bye, Ms. Rach." The teens said and headed to the diner's counter.

Raven watched after them and sighed. She turned back to the Titans who all had an eyebrow raised.

"Ms. Rachel?" Nightwing questioned.

Raven sighed. "After college, I became a high school English teacher. I took the name Rachel Roth. At first I wanted to become an author. But knowing that I'll eventually die hasn't exactly inspired me to write. Besides, I'll make a difference as a teacher rather than an author. I might even die without being able to publish anything." Raven looked at the teenagers who were ordering at the counter and goofing around. "They're good kids. Just misunderstood." She turned back to the Titans. "Crazy, huh? I'm a teacher and I love it."

"Yeah," Cyborg smiled. "Who would've thought our little introvert would love the company of a bunch of noisy teens?"

That caused Raven to chuckle.

Starfire had stopped crying.

"I am happy for you, Raven." She sniffed.

Raven smiled at her. "Thank you, Star." She said. "That means a lot."

"We're all happy for you." Nightwing said.

Beast Boy sighed. "We get to hang out often, right?"

Raven turned to him and nodded. "Yes." She said. "I'll be happy to."

"Good. `Cause we're going to do a lot of catching up." He grinned. "And I mean a lot."

"The same old, BB." She chuckled. "Forcing me to do things I don't like."

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll think of something."

Raven sighed. "We're not going to hang out much, though. I have work everyday. I'm very busy. Especially with Jenna around."

That phrase caught their attention. Starfire smiled.

"Oh yes." She clapped. "The girl from yesterday? How wonderful you have a daughter!"

"Yeah." Nightwing agreed. "How old is she?"

"Um..." Raven said. "She's four-years-old."

"Can't believe you have a baby, Raven." Cyborg said.

"Yeah..." Raven said. "Me too... Um, listen—"

"So, who's the father?" Beast Boy said in an unpleasing tone.

Everyone turned to him. He tried his best to keep and look calm. But it was obvious that he was a little upset. Raven looked like she was hesitating.

"Well," She swallowed hard. "I'm not actually married cause—"

"What?" Cyborg and Nigthwing shouted.

Then the three men began saying things like, "What do you mean you're not married? Your boyfriend left? Raven you should've thought this through!" and "Did you get a sperm donor? Raven that seems slightly dangerous!"

Starfire didn't seem to care. Beast Boy was just in utter shock.

"What do you mean?" He said. His breath started to speed up. "What happened? Did you get raped or something?" He didn't want to use that word.

Raven flinched. She frowned and quickly shook her head. "No! Of course not!"

Beast Boy relaxed. "Oh. Sorry." He apologized.

Raven nodded. She took a deep breath. "I... I'm... I'm just engaged..."

_What the tofu did I just hear?_ Beast Boy thought. But aloud he said, "Engaged? What do you mean engaged? With who? Why? _When_? Are you even sure about this? Do you know the guy very well? I swear, Rae! This is a bad idea! What if you got married and he steals all your money and leaves you and his daughter behind? Are you thinking this through, woman?"

"Beast Boy," Raven said. "Calm down."

Beast Boy panted. Everyone stared at him, which caused him to blush from embarrassment and temporarily look away.

"That is wonderful, friend!" Starfire squealed. She took Raven's hands. "I am happy for you. Have you picked a dress? Is there a certain flower that appeases you? How many layers of the cake will there be? May I have the honor to be the maid?"

"I think congratulations is needed here, Raven." Nightwing said.

"Yeah, girl." Cyborg said. "Good for you. At least you'll have a happy family raising your child."

Raven gave them a half-smile. "Thank you..."

Beast Boy sighed. "Congrats, Rae. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Beast Boy." She gave him a full smile.

"So," Nightwing. "Do we get to meet the guy?"

Raven's jaw clenched. She pressed her lips together then cleared her throat. "S-Sure." She stuttered.

"What?" Cybrog said. "You don't want us to?"

"No, um, that's not it." Raven said. She swallowed hard. "It might take a while before you guys get to see him."

"Why?" Beast Boy demanded.

"`Cause he's busy with work." Raven reasoned.

"What's his job?"

"A t-teacher..."

"Your co-worker?"

Raven nodded. She sighed. "Okay, I'll set up a date and tell you guys."

Nightwing nodded. "How are you gonna reach us?"

"You reach me," Raven said. She brought out a pen from her bag and took a napkin and wrote her number and email. She handed it to Nightwing.

Suddenly, she stood up and looked like she was ready to leave.

"It was nice seeing you guys." Raven smiled. "I missed all of you."

The others started standing up as well. They exchanged hugs. Starfire gave away kisses as well, much to Raven's annoyance. With that, they said farewell to their newly-found old teammate.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN.

"Houston, we have a problem." Raven said.

"What happened?" Max asked from the other line.

"The Titans happened." She said. "They found me. I didn't deny it anymore and we started talking."

She told him everything that had happened. It was a long story but she summarized.

"Oh. So, how was it like?" Max asked after the story.

Raven sighed. "It hurt at the beginning. But eventually, I kinda relaxed."

"That's good, that's good."

"Yeah. I told them about how I don't have powers anymore."

"What did they say?"

"They accepted it. But I kinda still feel that they're still upset about my secretive departure eight years ago."

"Rachel, if I were them, I would also be upset."

"I know, I know." Raven sighed again.

Max gave out a sigh as well. "Anyway, I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." Raven said. "Bye. We still have a problem though."

Max made kissing noises as well. "Okay. Tell me tomorrow. Good bye."

Raven hung up and placed her phone on her nightstand. She had just finished taking a bath and had freshened up for bed. Jenna was already tucked in and sleeping. Raven went off her bed and headed for Jenna's room. From the outside, she could see her nightlight. Raven peeped from the open gap on her daughter's door. Jenna was sound asleep and was cuddling her Nightwing plushie and Mr. Fluff.

Raven sighed and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and took an aspirin. Her headaches were bothering her again but it was better than coughing up blood. There came a time wherein she coughed up a lot for two weeks. But recently, she hasn't been doing so, much to her relief. Raven then went to the living room, took a random book, but stopped and looked at the T-shaped tower. She remembered when she used to live there and walk, or most of the time float, on its floors. It was devastating. There was a time when she thought that it was a bad idea she bought the house. Instead of looking at the tower and hoping that her missing them would wash away, it pained her to see it. The first year was hard. She searched a lot of dimensions for that cure. But to no avail. Raven decided that she had to accept it. She had to accept that she would eventually die earlier than expected.

With a final look at the tower, she turned away. She placed back the book she had gotten, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on reading it. Raven then headed to her bedroom. She hoped that sleep would take away her troubles.

* * *

"Max! Max!" Raven called out as she saw him.

Max turned and smiled at her. He had just gotten out of his class and was heading to the teacher's lounge to eat his lunch. As Raven reached him they embraced.

"What's up, buttercup?" Max chuckled.

Raven smiled. But then her face turned serious. "I need a favor..." Raven took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

There was a moment of silence as Max stared at her for a long time. It was getting awkward and Raven was getting a little irritated.

"I'm gay." Max finally answered.

"No, no." Raven waved her hands. "I know, but will you fake marry me?"

"No!" Max pouted. "I have a partner, remember?"

"I mean," Raven sighed. "Can we be engaged? Just for a while? Until the Titans stop bothering me?"

Max stared at Raven once more. Raven rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his cheek. "Stop that."

"What are you saying, Rachel? Was this the problem you're talking about?" Max gave her a face that said, you-are-weird. "Why do we need to be engaged?"

"Because they think I am!"

"Did you sport a ring or something? That's why they questioned?"

"No..." Raven licked her lips. "I kinda told them I was."

Max's jaw dropped and he scoffed. "But you're naaaat!" He shouted.

A few students looked at them. They waved them off and turned to each other once more. Max had an irritated look on his face and he crossed his arms.

"Well, they asked about Jenna?" Raven said.

"So?" Max tilted his head.

"I was about to tell them that she's adopted. Then Beast Boy asked who the father was, and they he had this critcal look on his face. I said I wasn't married and they bashed out! They asked if I was raped or something! How cruel could they get? So, I _instinctively_ told them I was just engaged."

"That's a stupid instinct!" Max sighed and slight shook his head. "So, you chose me because I have the same features just like Jenna, yes?"

"Yes, yes." Raven nodded and smiled.

"That's kinda insulting." Max pouted.

"It is? Well, I chose you cause you're like the only close friend I have besides the Titans." Raven said in a matter-of-factly tone. "So are you willing to?"

Max thought about it for a moment. Then he shrugged and smiled at her. "Sure, I guess." Raven gasped and emrbaced him. He patted her back. She let go and her face was beaming. But Max suddenly held a stern one. "But let's get one thing straight, no kissing on the lips."

"That's fine with me." Raven joyously said.

"Do I have to live with you?"

"No, I'll come up with something."

"Does Jenna know this plan of yours? What if she rats us out?"

Raven sighed and her happy face faded. "I'll think of something..."

* * *

Beast Boy knew that what he was doing was stupid. When he woke up, first thing that popped on his mind was Raven. He had a strong urge to see her. To just embrace her one more time. It aggravated him. He was taught to trust his instincts. His gut told him to see Raven, so he did. He was idling outside the high school Raven was teaching at. He had his disguise on and was just waiting. He sat at the foot of the stairs of the entrance.

"Excuse me," A voice said.

Beast Boy scooted to the side but did not look up. Then, it hit him. The voice sounded very familiar. He looked up and saw Raven walking to the parking lot.

"Raven!" He shouted and immediately stood up.

Raven stopped and turned. She gasped as she saw who it was.

Beast Boy ran towards her and was about to embrace her but he stopped.

"Hi." He said as reached her.

"Um, hi." Raven said. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was actually waiting for you. Would you want to hang out after work?"

Raven sighed. "Well, I'm not so sure. We'll see later."

Beast Boy nodded. Satisfied with the possibility. Raven smiled then turned around and headed to the parking lot again.

"Wait!" Beast Boy said.

Raven stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"It's lunch. Where're you going?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going home to bring Jenna to school." She informed.

"Oh." He said. He swallowed hard. "Could I come with?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy for a while. It took a moment but she sighed. Then she shrugged. "Alright. But don't tell Jenna that you're Beast Boy, okay? And don't tell the Titan's where I live just yet."

Beast Boy's face beamed. He nodded repeatedly.

They both headed to her SUV. Beast Boy rode shotgun. Raven drove with great talent. She seemed so natural with a car and all. There was nice music on the radio. But it was still matched with awkwardness since they made no conversation.

"Um," Beast Boy began.

"So, how have you been?" Raven suddenly spoke.

"I-I've been great." He said. "What about you? Happy?"

"That's nice. Yeah, I'm very happy."

"Cool. So how's work?"

"Work's fine. The kids are nice."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I'm still shocked that you're a teacher."

Raven turned to him for a second then smiled. "Me too, BB. Me too."

After a few more turns, they had reached Raven's house. It wasn't far from the High School making it very convenient for Raven. They stepped out of the car. Beast Boy gave a whistle. Clearly impressed. Raven took out her house key, opened the door, and stepped in. Beast Boy followed and was in more awe as he saw the interior. His jaw fell.

"Mrs. Clarke?" Raven called out.

"Mommy!" A cheery voice responded.

The girl from the other day came rushing in and leaped at Raven. Raven in turn embraced her and lifted her up. Jenna kissed Raven on the cheek. Then she turned to Beast Boy.

Jenna gasped. "Who's your fwend, mommy?"

Raven turned to him then back at Jenna and smiled. "This is mommy's best friend, Uncle Garfield."

"Garfield? Like the orange kitty?" Jenna giggled. "Hello!"

"Hi, kiddo. Yeah, like the cat." Beast Boy grinned. "You can call me Uncle Gar."

"Okay! Hi Uncle Gar!" She giggled.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Raven set Jenna down and told her to get ready for school. They headed further in and Beast Boy was once more mesmerized by the furniture of the house. A woman in her mid-forties came out of the half bathroom. Raven introduced her as Mrs. Clarke and was her neighbor that often looked after Jenna. After a chat, Raven paid her and left. It was a small pay but Mrs. Clarke didn't seem to mind. Raven didn't tour Beast Boy up stairs so they stayed at the sunken area.

"Wow." Beast Boy said as he sat down on the couch and stared at the flat screen.

"You've said that like for the hundredth time already." Raven chuckled and handed Beast Boy a can of soda. She sat down next to him.

"How did you afford all of this?" He raised his arms up.

"Well, I am a very big saver." Raven responded and drank her own soda.

Beast Boy opened his and took sips as well.

"I gotta say, you are living the dream Raven." He said.

Then there was a moment of silence for his part and Raven tilted her head in confusion at the sudden quietness from the usually loud young man. He sat up straight and leaned on his knees with his head slightly bowed and was staring at the soda can.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up, then at her. He smiled at her for awhile then eventually leaned back.

"I'm just happy for you, Rae." He said.

Raven smiled. She was about to speak but Beast Boy continued.

"I just want you to know," He said. "that I really am. I mean, you do have a normal and perfect life now. You have a job you enjoy, you've got a daughter, your house is fantastic, and..." He gave a really heavy sigh. "You're getting married. And I assume you love this guy. So yeah, I really really am happy for you."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

She sighed and took her hand back, "Thank you, Beast Boy. I... I'm glad to hear that." Then she swallowed hard. She placed down the can of soda on the coffee table and cleared her throat. Beast Boy sat up straighter and looked eager. Raven softly slapped her thighs. She huffed, "Um, Beast Boy, listen. Remember when I said that I'm getting mar—"

"I'm ready!" Jenna yelled as she entered the area.

Raven sighed and turned to her. "Okay, sweetie." Then turned back to Beast Boy.

"Let's go!" Jenna insisted.

Raven closed her eyes, took a deep breath, pressed her lips then stood up. Beast Boy set down his soda can on the coffee table and followed Raven. The trio headed out to her car. During the time, Jenna held Beast Boy's hand and he found himself smiling 'cause she was really cute. As they reached the car, Beast Boy helped Jenna at the back seat and placed her seatbelt on for her as Raven started the car. Beast Boy then sat shotgun and afterwards they drove to Jenna's preschool. Jenna said her goodbyes. She kissed Raven and gave Beast Boy a hug. Then Raven and Beast Boy headed to her high school.

"First time you've met and you already earned a hug." Raven complimented as they walked to the entrance of the school from the parking lot.

"You think she likes me?" Beast Boy's face beamed.

"It would seem so." Raven chuckled.

They stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to each other.

"So..." Beast Boy said.

"I'm going back to work now." Raven said.

"Yeah, um, did you eat lunch?"

"Well, not yet. But I'm used to it."

Beast Boy frowned. "Don't skip meals, Raven."

"I know, BB." Raven said.

"Anyway," Beast Boy sighed. "This is goodbye?"

"Yes." Raven opened her arms. Which shocked Beast Boy. But he took the opportunity and they embraced. Beast Boy didn't want the moment to ever end. But eventually they let go. He sighed.

"Hope we can hang out again." He smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back.

"Oh, yeah." Beast Boy suddenly said. "What were you trying to tell me back at your house?"

"Back at my wha—?" Raven was taken aback.

"The one where Jenna cut you off." He said.

"Oh." Raven seemed flushed. "I-I um, you know, well, I—"

"There you are, Rachel!" A voice said. The duo turned to find a blond man descending the stairs and was obviously directing himself to Raven. He seemed familiar. Then it hit him, Beast Boy saw this man from the other day with Jenna and Raven.

"Oh, Max!" Raven said. She suddenly wrapped her arm around his waist and turned to Beast Boy. "Max this is, um, this is G-Gar. An old friend of mine."

"Hello." Max greeted Beast Boy with a grin.

Beast Boy extended his arm. "Hey."

"B— Gar, this is um, Max, uh, he's... he's..." Raven couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Your fiancé?" Beast Boy finished for her. He suspected it. He was good looking. He and Raven seemed comfortable. It stung, right in Beast Boy's chest.

Raven nodded. She pursed her lip. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the man wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders. Then he shook Beast Boy's hand. There was a short moment of awkward silence. Then Max flinched.

"Oh yeah," He turned to Raven. "Before you go home, there's a meeting. The vice principal just called it today."

Raven frowned. "What? How long will that take? I've got to pick up Jenna."

"You've?" Beast Boy couldn't help but hear.

Raven turned to him. "Uh, um, Max and I don't live together... yet."

"Oh... Why?"

Max and Raven flinched. They looked at each other and started stuttering then they looked back at Beast Boy. Then Max loudly cleared his throat.

"Well," Max began. "Um, my mother's very old and I-I'm still taking care of her. We decided it was best she lived in my old house instead of the new house because the new environment might bother her."

"Yeah." Raven nodded.

"Oh." Beast Boy understood. "So, um, I don't want to seem nosy, but Jenna lives with Raven only? What about you... Max?"

"I make visits regulary." He quickly said. "We've explained it to her. She mostly understands."

"Jenna's a bright girl and she doens't mind." Raven said. Then she turned to Max again. "Speaking of, who'll pick up Jenna?"

"But the meeting's important, Rachel."

"But _our_ daughter's important."

"I can pick her up for you, guys." Beast Boy suddenly said.

They turned to him. Raven spoke, "You would?"

He nodded. "Sure. She knows me, now. I'm sure she remembers me."

Raven's face beamed and she let of Max and gave Beast Boy a hug. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He said and they let go.

"Yes. Thank you... dude." Max smiled.

"When you pick her up," Raven started being a mom. "Just drop her off at the house and call Mrs. Clarke. Her phone number's on a paper by the telephone. You remember the way back to my place, right?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do."

"Okay. You'll take a cab, I assume. Cause you're obviously not taking my car. Do you have some cash with you? Here's the key to my place." She handed out a key from her pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Raven." He reassured as he took the key. "Anyway, you guys better get back to your classes. I'll hang out at the diner near the school and wait for her there."

"Thank you so much, Gar." Raven smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT.

Beast Boy waited for hours but it was worth it. Jenna immediately recognized him. He explained the situation and Jenna didn't complain. Beast Boy carried her backpack as they held hands and started to walk. They had to catch a cab at the other street.

"So," Beast Boy said. "It's fine that I'm picking you up? I mean, we just met a while ago and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not making me umcomfotable." Jenna giggled. "I like to talk to people and mommy said you're her best friend."

"You're very friendly." Beast Boy commented. "So, how was your day? What did you do?"

Jenna's face beamed. "Today was a fun day, Uncle Gar! Mrs. Pepper taught us how to make macawoni bracelets."

Beast Boy chuckled. Jenna was so cute and she pronounced the first 'e' in the word bracelets.

"Really?" He said. "That's nice. What else?"

"We sang songs. Then Mrs. Pepper told us a story. It was about a beautifuw princess in a really high house and she had—" Jenna let go of Beast Boy's hand and stopped. Beast Boy stopped as well and was a little surprise. Jenna then extended her arms to the side. "—really really really long gold hair!"

She then took Beast Boy's hand afterwards and they started walking again.

"Wow. That's really long. Would you like long hair, Jenna?"

"Oh. I don't know. It maybe hard to brush. I don't want mommy to have a hard time brushing my hair."

"You're mother brushes your hair?"

"Yeah. Before she reads my bed time story."

"That's nice. Do you like to read?"

"Yes. I like princesses stories."

"What are your favorites?"

Jenna seemed to be thinking with her mouth all pouty. She was quiet until they reached a nice spot where cabs usually passed by. Beast Boy chuckled as he waited for her. Jenna let go of Beast Boy hand and crossed her arms.

"There are a lot, huh?" Beast Boy said.

Jenna pouted and turned to him. She nodded.

Beast Boy laughed and offered his hand. Jenna gladly accepted it.

"It's alright. I know, you like all of them."

Jenna suddenly yawned and looked like she was really tired. _Well, she is still a child_, Beast Boy thought. He crouched down and squeezed her hand.

"Want me to carry you, Jenna?" He offered.

She nodded and let go of Beast Boy's hand. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Beast Boy held her and gently stood up. He then started to look for a cab immediately. Luckily, he got one. The ride was quiet as Jenna seemed to be sleeping soundly in Beast Boy's embrace. He reached Raven's house in no time and paid the cab. He got the key from his pocket and opened the house. He went further in the house and gently laid the sleeping Jenna on the sofa at the sunken area. He placed down her bag on a chair and went to the phone. There was a list under it and he took it out. He found Mrs. Clarke's number and dialed it up.

"Yes?" An old man's voice came from the other line.

"Um, yes, uh this is Gar Logan, I am a friend of Rav—Rachel, your neighbor."

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm looking for Mrs. Clarke in hopes of having her babysit Rachel's daughter. Rachel's having a meeting right now."

"Oh. Young man, I'm sorry but my wife's no longer available. She had just gone out to buy some groceries."

"Oh. I... I see, I see. No, it's alright. Thank you."

Beast Boy hung up. He frowned. He didn't know of any way of contacting Raven. He had no cellphone. Raven gave her number to Cyborg. He was about to contact him but he remembered that he forgot his communicator in his costume. He sighed. He knew he couldn't just leave Jenna. So Beast Boy sat down next to her and gently laid her head on his lap. He flipped open the TV and watched Animal Planet.

* * *

Raven's heart was pounding like crazy. Beast Boy was picking up Jenna. The reason she was nervous was because, 1) Beast Boy might suddenly ask Jenna "daddy" questions and he'll find out about her secret. And 2) he was not aware of Jenna's condition. It was crazy, but Raven was really worried. Jenna was sick and there was a strong possibility she could be in a fatal condition any time and Beast Boy wouldn't know what to do. Every sentence the Vice Principal spoke was agony for Raven. He talked slow and she hated it.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting was finally over. Raven quickly rushed to her car and drove home. From the outside, there were lights coming from the inner part of the house. She knocked, since she had given Beast Boy her key. But their was no answer. Panic grew in her. She turned to the a pot beside the door and smashed it open using her levitation. She bent down and searched for the spare key through the soil. Eventually, she found it and hurriedly opened the front door. As expected, the light came from the living room. Raven dashed in. A wave of relief rushed over her as she saw Beast Boy sitting on the couch with his head leaning on the sofa, sleeping. The TV was on. Raven walked closer and found Jenna sleeping on Beast Boy's lap. Raven sighed. Then she cleared her throat. Beast Boy didn't seem to hear and still slept. Raven set down her bag on the dining table and headed to the kitchen. She washed her dirty hand and wiped it afterwards. Then she went to Beast Boy and shook his shoulder.

"Beast Boy." She spoke.

He stirred and moaned.

"Beast Boy." She shook again.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said a little louder.

Beast Boy gasped and flinched. He was relieved to find Raven.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I fell asleep."

"It's okay." She said. "What happened to Mrs. Clarke?"

"She wasn't available. I couldn't leave Jenna."

Raven nodded then sighed. "Thank you."

Beast Boy carefully tried to get Jenna off his lap. Raven stepped in and carried Jenna, who just stirred but did not wake up. Beast Boy stood up and straightened his clothes. Raven smiled and gestured him to follow her. He followed her towards the stairs.

"When did she fall asleep?" She asked.

"Oh." He answered. "She fell asleep when we rode the cab."

Raven stopped at the middle of the stairs and turned to Beast Boy, no longer with a smile on her face.

"Did she tell you what she did at school?"

"Yeah. But not much. She fell asleep, like I said."

"Did she mention doing anything physical?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't think so."

Raven relaxed and sighed. She turned and continued walking. They went inside the first room at the right. Beast Boy opened the lights for Raven, which revealed a room with walls of orange and a small single bed with pink bed sheets and yellow pillows. There were dolls neatly aligned on a shelf above her bed. He spotted dolls of him, Cyborg, and Starfire. The Nightwing plushie was on her bed beside a rabbit stuff toy.

"Your daugther's room is girlier than you." He chuckled.

Raven chuckled as well. "Well, she said she wants to be a princess."

She gently laid Jenna on her bed and instructed her to sit up. Jenna was half asleep as Raven carefully clothed her in her pajamas. Afterwards, she tucked her in and gave her a good night kiss. The two quietly stepped out of her room. They headed downstairs. Raven offered Beast Boy dinner, but he declined. Of course, Raven insisted and Beast Boy found himself now sitting across Raven, at her dining table, eating a delicious meal she prepared.

"Your cooking skills have improved." He complimented.

"Why," She said. "Thank you."

He laughed. They had taken off their hologram rings and were very happy and comfortable looking at the appearance they were very familiar with.

"So," Beast Boy said after he took a piece of ravioli. "Where's your ring?"

"My ring?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy laughed. "Duh. Your wedding ring."

Raven flinched. "Oh. It's upstairs. Sometimes I-I just don't want to wear it. From fear of suddenly ruining it. Maybe it's just me."

"Hmm, I get it. But doesn't that upset Max?"

"Well, I explained it. He understood."

"He seems like a great guy."

"He is."

"But he calls you Rachel? Does he know?"

Raven nodded. "Yes," She said. "He does. But before I told him, he met me as Rachel and the name stuck to his tongue."

"Ah," Beast Boy said. "I see. Does he know that I'm...?"

"No." Raven shook her head. "He doesn't know your real names. Would you like me to tell him that you're Gar?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure. I guess he needs to be aware I picked up his daughter. Anyway, when do you plan on getting married?"

Raven shrugged. "We're in no rush."

"Don't forget to invite me, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

Beast Boy grinned. Raven found herself grinning back. This was the Beast Boy she missed. She missed him the most. There was something about him that Raven liked. The first time they met, she couldn't stand him. It was all about fun and jokes with him. But he was the one who tried. He always tried to make her feel comfortable with the team. Always thinking about her and inviting her when the team did something fun. Underneath that childish demeanor was a kind and caring young man. Raven missed Beast Boy. Eating dinner with him once more, she found herself finally happy that she had run into the Titans. She now knew, that if she still avoided the Titans, she would never truly be at peace. But here she was, reminiscing with Beast Boy. Raven wished this moment would never end.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE.

It's been two weeks since Beast Boy had last seen Raven. It had upset him greatly. But he couldn't do anything about it. Jump City needed him. After that dinner with Raven, Beast Boy tried visiting her again. Of course, Nightwing prevented this and told him he had a duty to the city. It was bad luck that got him two weeks of crime. He finally found Raven, yet they weren't able to fully spend a lot of time together. He bought a phone and texted her once in a while. But it proved to be useless since he did a lot of fighting than texting.

"What is wrong with these criminals? Running away when they don't stand a chance!" Beast Boy yelled as the robbers they were trying to apprehend slipped away. He transformed into a tiger and chased after two of them.

"Less complaining, more fighting!" Nightwing ordered.

Nightwing managed to knock out three men and tied them up together. He went over to where Cyborg stood and helped civilians clear the area. Starfire had rounded up the fourth of the group of six and went to help Beast Boy. The changeling lunged for the two rubbers and got them under his claws. Starfire flew down with a rope and tied them up as Beast Boy changed back. The two then dragged them back to their other fellow criminals. The people cheered as usual. The police loaded the men into their car and drove away. The Titans helped clean up the appliance store the criminals were trying to rob. They were almost finished when they had heard a round of applause. They turned to find Raven, in her disguise of course, clapping.

"Raven!" They all dropped what they were doing and approached her.

"Hello." She greeted pleasantly.

"How goes it, girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Not much." Raven shrugged. "Um, listen. I'm sure BB has told you that we had dinner together—"

"What now?" Nightwing and Cyborg said in unison. They turned to Beast Boy, glaring. Raven turned to him with her head tilted and a questioning look on her face.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it could be my little secret." He shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Besides, you said not to tell where you live."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyway," They all turned back their attention to her. "Beast Boy's gone to my house and I was thinking, why not the other three? Having dinner with him got me thinking of how much I missed you guys. So, what do you think? Would the Titans like to join me for dinner at casa de Raven?"

The Titans looked at one another with their face beaming then back at Raven. Starfire was squealing, clapping, and jumping up and down. They all pulled into a group hug.

"Is that a yes?" Raven said.

"Hell yeah, it is!" Cyborg boomed.

"Thanks, Raven." Nightwing said. "When are we going to do this?"

"When are you available?" Raven asked.

Everyone looked at Nightwing, who in turn shrugged. "I guess this Saturday?"

Raven nodded. "Great. Beast Boy could show you the way. Why not change it to lunch time?"

"Sure." Nightwing responded. "I'm sure we can make time."

"Are we going to meet your fiancé?" Starfire asked.

Raven was taken aback. "Um..."

"Yeah, Rae." Beast Boy said. "I've met him so—"

"You've met him?" Cyborg and Nightwing said in disbelief.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, he's a nice guy."

Nightwing turned back to Raven. "Wait, does he _know_?"

Raven nodded. "Um, of course. We're about to get married. I can't keep secrets from him, now could I?"

"So, I'm guessing we don't need a disguise anymore?"

"He knows I'm Raven. But he doesn't know your real names, except Beast Boy's since they met."

"Well, he's going to know since we're going to your wedding, right?"

Raven just shrugged.

Nightwing gave a nod. "Okay, so everything is settled?"

"Lunch at my house, this Saturday, no disguises, and you get to meet my fiancé." Raven confirmed. The others nodded and were clearly excited.

* * *

"You agreed to what?" Max shouted.

Raven shushed him and led him inside the teacher's lounge. They headed to a corner of the room, away from the other faculty members. Max was not pleased and had his arms crossed.

"C'mon, Max." Raven pleaded. "Please, for me?"

"Are you crazy?" Max said. "I'm not ready to meet them and talk!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You talked to Beast Boy!"

"That was one hero! I'm not ready for the entire group! Don't tell me you're going to introduce me to the Justice League next!"

Raven sighed. "You agreed to help me, right?"

Max sighed as well. "What if they see through _your_ lie, Rach?"

"They're not." Raven shook her head and sounded confident.

"What about Jenna? Have you told her? Is she going to call me 'dad'?"

"Well, she's not going to be with us. I've set a play date with her friend for this Saturday. But we're going to tell the Titans she's with your mom, okay?"

Max became silent and seemed to be thinking about it. Eventually, he gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. Raven's face beamed.

"Fine." He said. "But like I said, no kissing on the lips."

"Of course." She responded.

"You still have a problem though." He said and grabbed Raven's left wrist. "Where's your engagement ring?"

Raven smiled. "I've got that covered."

"You seriously bought a ring?"

"No, I borrowed."

"_What now_?"

"It's from my neighbor. I asked her if I could borrow a diamond ring. She agreed. It doesn't hold much sentimental value to her so she's fine with it."

"Okay, okay." Max said. "We have a ring. What about a story?"

"Story?" Raven questioned.

"You know, how we met and fell in love?"

"Oh, that. Well, I was thinking we met at college and became good friends. Then we met each other again here and started dating. Then the bees and the birds and poof, Jenna came along. But let's make it during our engagement because they might think you're marrying me since I had Jenna."

Max nodded. Then his face changed into a serious look. "Rachel," He said. "Don't you feel uncomfortable lying to them? I mean, I think they're fine with you admitting Jenna's adopted. As well as that I'm not your fiancé."

Raven shook her head. "No, you know how people are Max. They're judgmental and they question. And don't forget I left them, meaning they're still upset and will find a negative in what I say."

"That's ridiculous. They're your friends. They're not going to judge you."

"No. It's better to cover up."

"Rachel, you don't believe that."

Raven turned. "But I do, Max." She said and headed out.

Raven felt upset. People always looked at her flaws. Telling the Titans she had a daughter and was not married, they completely started saying things that offended her. They jumped in and didn't let her finish. That was an example how people really looked at the negative side. They didn't consider that Jenna could actually be adopted or that she really has a daughter and was a single parent. This is why Raven hated being different. She hated her heritage. But right now, that didn't matter. She met the Titans again and had the chance to right the wrong she did eight years ago. Raven concluded that she needed to enjoy herself right now because she had limited time. Never mind the lies.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN.

Saturday arrived sooner than Raven thought. She had prepared a simple lunch for the Titans. They didn't wear any disguises, but instead just plain civilian clothes. They arrived an hour before and had toured her house. Of course, just like Beast Boy, they were struck with awe over the house Raven had been living in. Then afterwards Raven and Beast Boy finished up with the meal while the others talked at the sunken area.

"So, Starfire," Max said as he offered her some champagne and sat down beside her on the sofa.

"What is it, friend Max?" Starfire said as she took the glass.

"I was wondering where you got your pants." He took a sip of his drink.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Well, I have purchased it from the mall of shopping."

Max chuckled. "I know, but what store?"

"Um, I don't recall. But aren't they lovely?"

"They totally are!"

"I think they are referred to as 'jeggings'."

Max nodded as he took another sip. "Yeah. They're really leggings—"

"—but they acquire the appearance of the denim trousers!" Starfire finished for him.

The two seemed to get a long quite a lot, so Cyborg and Nightwing decided to head to the kitchen and check if they were able to lend a hand. Luckily, Raven had a job for them. The two set the table while Raven and Beast Boy were still placing some last touches on the food.

"Max is nice, Raven." Nightwing spoke as he opened a drawer to retrieve some utensils. "Good for you."

"Yeah. He seems like he's a great dad." Cyborg said.

"Speaking of," Beast Boy said. "I'm a little upset that Jenna's not here, Rae."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't deny the girl from her grandmother." Raven chuckled as she started placing the pasta in a bowl.

"Oh, yeah." Nightwing said. "Raven, we were kinda wondering something."

"Which is?"

"No offense, but how come Jenna doesn't take after you? And she barely resembles Max. Yeah, she's blond and she has brown eyes, only darker, but still." Nightwing said. "Like I said, no offense."

Raven shrugged. "I-I think it's because my demon side is really weak? I take my features from that heritage, so I'm guessing that's why Max's genes were dominant than mine."

Nightwing nodded. He seemed convinced by the theory. Raven subtly sighed.

"Well, anyway, I actually wanted to see her again." Beast Boy declared.

"She asked for you." Raven informed.

"She did? Aww, that's so cute!"

"Yeah. From time to time she asks when you guys will see each other again."

"That's not fair." Cyborg pouted. "You can't hog the 'best uncle' title, BB."

"Well, she likes _me_!" Beast Boy raised his chin proudly.

"Let's just see about that." Cyborg said. He turned to Raven. "You can call me any time, Rae, if you need a babysitter."

Raven laughed, much to the surprise of the three young men. They looked at each other then back at their friend. Raven noticed the silence and turned to them with her head tilted.

"What?" She demanded.

"Uh," Nightwing said. "You laughed."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you saying I cant la—"

"No," Beast Boy quickly defended. "We've just noticed that you've turned into a really expressive person, Rae."

"And we're happy for you and we like it." Cyborg finished.

"Oh." Raven's arms sank to the sides. "My demon side is being sucked out by my disease and it's getting weaker, right?"

The three men nodded.

"Well, it means I don't need to suppress my demon form anymore. So in short, I can express myself freely without fear of my powers going haywire. And look," Raven pointed to her chakra. "Didn't you guys notice that it's losing it's redness?"

The three men stared and then flinched. Raven was right. Her chakra was very red before, but now it's very pale and light. Beast Boy drew nearer to her.

"Whoa." He said. Then he smiled. "That's great, Raven!"

Raven gave him a small smile. "I know. I'm finally becoming normal."

Cyborg laughed. "Maybe you'll be able to laugh at BB's jokes now!"

Nightwing joined in. "No she wouldn't. BB's jokes are never funny."

That caused Raven to laugh again and joined in the other two, much to Beast Boy's annoyance. Max and Starfire joined in and but the others dismissed it, preferring to keep the moment within themselves. Raven then offered to start eating. She and Beast Boy brought out the food on the table as the whole group sat on their respective seats. Raven and Max sat on either ends of the table. As usual, the four Titans started questioning Max, which slightly embarrassed Raven. It was explained to them about Raven and Max's "situation". Starfire admitted that she was happy Raven was not married. Giving her the chance to be a part of the wedding preparations. Max was happily able to keep up with the Titans and found them regular people, only with powers. But he was slightly weirded out with Starfire pouring mustard on her pasta. They assured him that she was sane and that she really preferred that. Raven then started telling them about her college life. All in all, it was a lovely luncheon. They had a great time exchanging stories and experiences. There were no arguments and awkward moments. It was just like before and Raven was happy. Everything was pleasant and nothing distracted her from the moment. Not even her lie and her sickness. She was just focused on the blissful moment in front of her.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Raven felt a rush of relief sweep over her.

"What's up?" Beast Boy spoke from the other line.

"I'm so glad you picked up." Raven said. "Anyway, I need a favor."

"Sure. Anything. Better tell me now quick so I can inform NW."

"Okay, well, I just found out that I have detention duty and no one can pick up Jenna so—"

"Why, of course!" Beast Boy said without hesitation.

Raven gasped. Then said with joy, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'll go right now." Beast Boy said.

With that, Beast Boy slipped on his hologram ring and a pair of casual clothes. He informed Nightwing about the situation and he understood. Beast Boy arrived at preschool just in time. The school bell rang and children bursted out of the entrance door, rushing to their parents or guardians. Beast Boy was excited to see Jenna again. It had been a week since the lunch party and he wasn't able to see Jenna then. When Raven had asked, his heart pumped. There was something about the girl that Beast Boy liked. She was so cute and adorable. Beast Boy tiptoed up and down to see Jenna over the flood of children. Then he spotted her. Her blond hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing bright yellow pants matched with a jacket and a red shirt.

"Jenna!" Beast Boy called out and waved.

The little girl looked up and her face beamed as she saw who it was.

"Uncle Gar!" Jenna ran to him.

Beast Boy crouched down and Jenna threw herself at him. They embraced as Jenna giggled. Beast Boy then let go and started helping Jenna remove her backpack.

"You're picking me up again?" Jenna asked with excitement after Beast Boy took her backpack and placed it on one of his shoulders.

Beast Boy nodded. "Uh-huh. Your mommy has some extra work, today. So, did you miss me, kiddo?"

Jenna nodded rapidly. "Yes, I did! Sorry, I fell sleepy the last time."

Beast Boy laughed. "It's okay."

"But now we can play together! Cause I don't feel sleepy!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! We can play dollies and watch Yo Gabba Gabba!"

"Hmm..." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Jenna questioned.

"Well, I was thinking of something else! Something more fun!"

"Oh! What is it?"

Beast Boy looked around to check if someone was listening. Jenna did the same and leaned in.

"I was thinking of maybe going to the carnival!" He said.

"The carvival?" She gasped. "We really can go, Uncle Gar?"

"Of course we can! We can also get some cotton candy!"

Jenna's eyes were shining. "Really? Really?"

"Yes, really!" Beast Boy chuckled.

Jenna gave Beast Boy another hug. Beast Boy held her tightly as he finally stood up. They began walking to the other street to be able to catch a public bus that passes by the pier, where the carnival is. It wasn't a long wait and they were able to sit comfortably on the bus. During their ride, Jenna started telling Beast Boy all about what she did in school. The little girl was so energetic and had a lot of stories to tell. From nursery rhymes to artworks to during her recess time. She also talked about the kids she liked and didn't like, which Beast Boy found amusing.

In no time, they had arrived at the carnival. Jenna straightforwardly said she didn't want to ride the roller coaster and Beast Boy obliged. So, the first thing they did was ride the Ferris Wheel. Jenna tightly held Beast Boy's arm as they sat side by side and during the time they went up very high. Afterwards, they enjoyed themselves at the game booths Jenna tried. She was a little upset that she didn't win the bunny stuff toy she wanted. But of course, Beast Boy won it for her. He also won her a purple elephant, a giraffe, a white tiger, and another bunny but this was green. There were other things that were too many to mention. Then as promised, Beast Boy treated her to some cotton candy.

The two of them sat down at a bench as they ate their snack.

"Told you I'd buy you some cotton candy." Beast Boy said.

"It's delifious, Uncle Gar!" Jenna said as she happily took another piece.

"Is this your first time eating cotton candy?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled at him. Then returned to the snack.

"Really? Your mom doesn't allow you sweets?"

"Mommy says it's unfealthy. It's only somemimes I get to eat."

"Aww, that sucks."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket. A gasped escaped his mouth as he saw his phone. 55 messages and 36 missed calls. All of them were from Raven. It had occurred to him that it was actually quarter to 7:00. Then his phone began vibrating again and was receiving a call from Raven. Beast Boy swallowed hard but pressed the answer button.

"Where in Azar's name are you? Where's my daughter, Beast Boy?" Raven yelled.

"Calm down, Raven." Beast Boy said.

"Did you pick her up? Were you late? You didn't catch her? She wasn't there? You should've talked to the Principal! She might've been kidnapped, Beast Boy! We have to start looking! Inform Nightwing and the others! Inform the police!"

"Raven, I said calm down."

"Beast Boy this is seri—"

"She's with me! Jenna's with me!"

There was a pause then a sigh. "Oh, thank the high heavens. Where are you guys? It's getting late."

Beast Boy said, "Yeah. I know, we're going to be heading back. We're at the carnival."

"You're at the what?"

"The carnival. You know, at the pier, with the rides and—"

"I'm not stupid, Beast Boy! I know what a carnival is!" Raven yelled. "What the hell are you doing there? You're only suppose to bring my daughter home! Who said you could go to the carnival? Bring my daughter home right now, Beast Boy!"

"Raven, what's the big deal? We're fine and safe. We're going home right now. We're boarding a bus as we speak. Everything's fine."

"Just shut up and bring my daughter home or so help me, Garfield!" Then there was a noise that sounded like Raven had grunted. "If something happens to my daughter, I'm never going to forgive you."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN.

"Mommy!" Jenna ran up to her mother.

Raven bent down and scooped her up. She held her tightly and wasn't listening to what her daughter was babbling. Then she leaned back and was carefully looking at Jenna's physical appearance and welfare. Beast Boy came into the house, carrying all of Jenna's prizes. As he entered the house, panting, he carefully placed all the toys on the floor and leaned on his knees. He looked up at Raven and smiled at her, who only glared in return.

Raven turned back to Jenna. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

Jenna yawned. "I'm a little tired."

"Well," Raven said and set her down. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be with you in a minute, okay?"

Jenna nodded. "Okie dokie!" She turned to Beast Boy, ran to him, and gave his leg a big embrace. Beast Boy returned it by ruffling her hair. "Don't go yet, Uncle Gar? Wait for me, please!"

Beast Boy stood upright and nodded. "Sure. I'll bring your toys up for you later, okay?"

Jenna smiled. "Okay!" Then she turned to the stairs and went up.

Raven and Beast Boy smiled at her as she vanished into her room. Raven then sharply turned to Beast Boy and she was not happy. She crossed her arms and walked into the living room. Beast Boy followed.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He demanded as he followed Raven into the kitchen, who was opening the refrigerator.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_" Raven yelled. She slammed the ref door. "You brought my daughter to the carnival without telling me, that's what's wrong!"

"Well, _I'm sorry_!" Beast Boy yelled back. "But you could at least trust me, Raven! I'm not going to bring harm to Jenna."

"You're in no place to decide where Jenna goes!"

"But you appointed me to pick her up!"

"I didn't say you could go somewhere else!"

"What's the matter? Jenna's safe! I brought her home! She had fun! Geez, lighten up, Rae!"

Raven walked out of the kitchen. Beast Boy started following her. She stopped at the entrance where all of Jenna's toys and prizes were. She bent down and started rummaging through them.

"What the hell are all these?" Raven demanded.

"It's the prizes she won." Beast Boy tried to contain his anger.

Raven stood up and turned to him with a hand on her hip.

"Beast Boy, she has a lot of toys already."

"Raven, she wanted to play. What's so bad about that?"

"Okay," Raven brought up her hands but clenched them in frustration. "I'm assuming you didn't ride anything since she has a lot of toys."

"That's right we didn't ride anything."

"Don't lie to me, Garfield."

"I'm not lying!" Beast Boy shouted. "Okay, so maybe we did ride one!"

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah and it was just a freaking ferris wheel!"

Raven's eyes widened and she almost gasped. "_What?_"

"A ferris wheel, Jesus!"

"Beast Boy that's dangerous!"

"What? _What? Seriously?_ Oh, so you'd rather have her ride a roller coaster, huh?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me right now, Beast Boy!"

"I just don't get why you're overreacting! You're the depriving the girl from having fun, Raven!"

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and slapped his face. Beast Boy breathed heavily but turned to still meet her gaze. Raven pointed a finger at him.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Raven sternly yelled.

There was a long silent pause. Suddenly, a sniff shot through. Raven and Beast Boy's eyes both widened. Then they turned to the top of the staircase and found Jenna, in her pajamas, standing there with her damp face.

"Sweetheart—" Raven began.

"No!" Jenna screamed. She dashed down the stairs and ran up to Beast Boy. She stood in between them with her tiny arms extended outward. She seemed to be shielding Beast Boy from Raven. "Don't get mad at Uncle Gar, mommy. It was me. I wanted to go to the carvival. I told Uncle Gar that I wanted some coffon candy!"

It was silent as Raven breathed heavily and stared at her daughter. Her eyes went up and met Beast Boy's gaze who was breathing nervously as well. Raven bent down.

"Sweetheart, are you sure _you_ wanted to go to the carnival? What did I say about lying?" Raven placed a hand on Jenna's shoulders.

Jenna's arms sank to the sides, her hands were clenched as she stomped.

"But I'm not wying, mommy! I told Uncle Gar to bring me to the carvival!" She said.

Raven sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and nodded her head. "Okay," She spoke. "I believe you."

Jenna smiled and embraced her. Raven embraced her back. But Jenna then pulled away and turned to Beast Boy. She raised her arms and tiptoed. Gesturing at him. Beast Boy got the message, crouched down, and scooped her up. She tightly held Gar's neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sowwy, Uncle Gar." Jenna softly spoke, sniffing.

"Why? It's okay. It's not your fault." Beast Boy rubbed her back.

"Mommy got mad at you because I wanted to go to the carvival."

"No, no. Everything's fine, Jenna. Your mother was just making sure you were safe and sound." Beast Boy eyed Raven, who just sighed and turned away.

Jenna started to cry again and Beast Boy calmly soothed her. Raven told him to bring her to bed. She instructed him to make her brush her teeth, then help her comb her hair, and then read her a bed time story. Beast Boy obliged. Raven then proceeded to fixing her things from work. Then she, one by one, carried the toys to Jenna's room. When she had entered she found Beast Boy on Jenna's bed reading to her _Thumbelina_. Raven, forgetting her anger towards the changeling, smiled as she saw the duo. She watched on for a moment after she had finished bringing all the toys. Then she went and prepared herself for bed as well and took her medications. When she returned to Jenna's room, she found her asleep and Beast Boy tucking her in. He quietly opened her nightlight, shut the ceiling light, and leave her room. Closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

"No problem." Beast Boy shrugged.

Raven sighed. "Okay," She said. "I'm sorry. I guess I did overreact."

Beast Boy nodded. "I understand. You were just worried. I'm sorry, as well." Raven opened her arms, which surprised him. She was giving out hugs again so he obliged. They held each other in a warm embrace for a while. Then Raven sighed and let go. They leaned back and smiled at each other.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I hope that would be soon." Raven smiled.

* * *

Jenna sat at the window seat staring out. Raven didn't notice that she'd been sitting there for a long time only when it was lunch. Raven approached her, but the girl did not mind her presence. Raven then placed down her cup of tea on the nearby table and sat beside her daughter.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Raven asked. A cough escaped her mouth afterwards.

Jenna sighed and turned to her. "When's Uncle Gar gonna visit? It's been a hundwed days."

Raven smiled at her. The girl had just learned how to count to one hundred and was using it. But it's only been three weeks. Ever since the day they had gone to the carnival, Jenna had been calling and talking to Beast Boy every night before she goes to bed. It's become her routine. She told him all about her day and they exchanged stories.

"I'm not sure. Uncle Gar is very busy." Raven said.

"But it's a Safurday. No school." Jenna reasoned.

"Darling, he has a different schedule from the both of us." Raven chuckled.

"I wanna see Uncle Gar, mommy. Where does he sleep?"

"In a house."

"Mommy, no joking!"

Raven laughed. "Sorry. But it's a very far away house."

Jenna groaned. "We can't go there?"

Raven shook her head, which made Jenna pout. Raven stood up and offered her hand. But Jenna ignored it. Raven sighed. She rubbed her temples. She was having a slight headache but she ignored it and stretched out her hand again.

"Sweetheart, don't be upset. I'm sure Uncle Gar will visit soon." Raven shook her hand.

Jenna still ignored it and turned to the window then back at Raven, but did not meet her gaze and just stared at her hand. Raven gave up and sat back down beside her. She motioned for Jenna to sit on her lap and the little girl obliged. She started brushing her hair with her fingers. Jenna gently held Raven's other hand.

"Mommy?" She spoke.

"Yes, darling?" Raven sweetly replied, but another cough escaped her lips.

"Can Uncle Gar be my daddy?" Jenna innocently asked.

Raven flinched, her heart felt like it was about to explode, and her jaw tightened, but opened up again to release a cough. Jenna slightly turned to her. Raven took a deep breath and gently laid Jenna beside her. The little girl looked up at her with curious eyes. Raven smiled at her daughter.

"Jenna," Raven began. "I told you before why you don't have a daddy, right?"

Jenna nodded and gave a small smile.

"And you still know that I'm not your real mother, right?"

"Yes. Mommy rescued me from the orlanage."

"Orphanage." Raven corrected. "But you're right. You don't have a daddy cause mommy doesn't..."

"Have a pair." Jenna finished. "But Uncle Gar, can be your pair!"

Raven smiled and shook her head. "I'm not sure, sweetheart."

Jenna sighed. Raven brushed some strands of her hair from her face.

"Do you want Uncle Max to be your dad?" Raven was only joking as she asked and chuckled.

"No." Jenna said. Almost with disgust. "He always talks about cwowthes when I'm with him."

"Clothes." Raven couldn't help but correct again. She coughed once more.

"Yeah, that. I like Uncle Gar cause we talk about a lot of things."

"Like what? What do you guys usually talk about?"

"Animals! Uncle Gar knows awot about animals!"

"Yeah. He does, doesn't he?"

Jenna nodded enthusiastically. Raven smiled. Then she stood up, took her cup of tea, and offered her hand to Jenna once more. Jenna climbed down the window seat and took it.

"We need to take your medicine, Jenna." Raven said as she coughed.

"Ewwww!" Jenna giggled and happily went with Raven to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE.

"Shit!" Beast Boy yelled as he slumped on the common room's sofa.

"Language, Beast Boy." Nightwing scolded. But placed less effort.

"I'm off to recharge." Cyborg informed and left.

Nightwing sat down next to the changeling on the couch. The team had just battled the HIVE and was very tired. It was a long and complicated battle. The HIVE were difficult as ever. But eventually, the Titans prevailed. The downside was the soreness their body received. The past few weeks were all spent defeating hundreds of criminals wreaking havoc in the city. Beast Boy was a little sick of fighting all the time. But that was his job. Besides, he loved being a hero. One of the things that kept him motivated was looking forward to the hour he spent talking to Jenna every night. He had grown closer to the little girl. It made him realized that in the near future, he'd want to have a child of his own. Raven was very lucky. Max was very lucky. He often felt jealous thinking about how fortunate of him to be Jenna's dad. What he'd give to have a fun daughter like her.

"Would you like for me to prepare supper, friends?" Starfire tiredly floated to the kitchen. "I could make us some Gannorglab. It is a very wonderful Tamaranean soup."

"No thanks, Star." Nightwing said. "Let's all just rest for a while."

"As you wish." Starfire yawned. "I shall go to my room."

Nightwing sighed. "I'm off to my room as well."

With that, Nightwing and Starfire left the common room. It grew quiet. Beast Boy found the silence calming. When Raven was gone, the silence reminded him of her. He was happy that she was one call away now. Thinking about it, he found himself sitting up. It was still early to call Jenna, though. He decided to take a shower instead. After which, he returned to his room and changed into some fresh casual clothes. Beast Boy sat down on the lower bunk of his bed and took his phone from his nightstand. There was a voice message from Raven. He pressed a button.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Raven's voice played out then a cough was heard. "Um... How are you? I-I guess it's unusual for me to call for no reason. Well, actually there is a reason." There was another cough. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could visit tonight or tomorrow? Jenna really misses you. She's been asking for you the whole day. I know it's sudden, but I just don't want to see her sad." There was a long pause followed by a series of coughs. "Wait. Um, did that sound selfish? I-I'm sorry. You're probably busy. And of course you're tired from saving our city everyday. Erase everything. You get some rest. Anyway, forget it. But if you don't mind, would you talk to her longer later? I think she really enjoys your conversations. It's the happiest I've seen of her. So yeah... Okay. Bye now before this gets really awkward."

"Mommy?" There was another voice in the background. Obviously Jenna's. "Who you talking to? Let's watch Barbie: Princess and Paper now!"

"Pauper, sweetheart." Raven corrected. There was a sigh and a cough. "Bye, Garfield."

Beast Boy found himself smiling. He saved the voicemail. He then stood up and grabbed his hologram ring and wallet from his dresser. Without a second thought, he headed to Raven's.

"What the hell is up?" Beast Boy banged on the door. He had arrived fifteen minutes earlier, but no one was opening the door for him. Raven's car was present, meaning that there was someone in the house. It was just 4:00 in the afternoon.

Beast Boy sighed. He was getting worried. He knew it was bad to intrude, but he was given no choice. He changed into a mosquito and entered the house through the gap between the front door and the floorboards of the porch. Once he was in, he changed back. His hologram ring was still intact, thankfully.

"Hello?" Beast Boy called out.

There was no answer. Beast Boy walked further into the house.

"Raven?" He called out. "Sorry I went in without your permission. But you weren't opening up and I got worrie—"

Beast Boy froze. Lying on the living room floor was an unconscious Raven.

* * *

"... then they had a wedding! Erika and the princess's dress were so pretty! I want a dress too, Uncle Gar."

"I think I recall your mother telling me you have a lot already."

"Yeah, but I want more. Would you buy one for me?"

"Hmm... if you're a good girl and eat your broccoli then maybe I might."

"I don't like bwoccowi."

"Then I guess I won't buy you one."

"No! I'll eat it! I'll eat it!"

There was a chuckle.

Raven groaned and slowly opened her eyes. They were hazy and her head felt horrible. It took a while before her eyes adjusted to the faint light coming from her lamp. She finally found the will to open her mouth and call out.

"G-Gar?" She said, but she knew it wasn't as loud as it should be.

She knew there wouldn't be an answer. She tried to sit up, but it felt like Cinderblock was sitting on her entire body. Raven suddenly felt upset. She felt so weak and helpless. Several coughs shot out of her mouth. Her mouth felt dry, her head buzzed, and her nose was clogged.

"Why don't we go and check on your mother?" Beast Boy suggested.

Raven felt like smiling knowing they were headed to her room. She opened her mouth once more, "Gar?"

There was a gasp. "Oh. She's awake."

Raven turned to find her door opening and emerged Jenna in Beast Boy's (with his usual disguise) arms. Jenna's face was bright and beaming. Beast Boy gently laid her on the bed as they reached it. Jenna happily crawled towards Raven and patted her mother's forehead.

"Um," Raven began. "What happened?"

Beast Boy stood nearer to her head and smiled down on her. "You fainted."

"I-I did?"

"I called Cy. He said it's just a flu. You must've been really tired, because I found you with a very high fever. But luckily it had died down a little."

"Oh. I should've known. I was coughing this morning and I had a headache. My sickness probably weakened my immune system for the past few years."

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, good thing I came by."

Raven smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. Thank you. What brings you here?"

"Well," He chuckled. "Your voicemail was extremely cute."

Raven gasped and she felt her face blush heavily. She sighed and tried to sit up. Jenna and Beast Boy helped her carefully. They placed a pillow behind her back to support her.

"I feel really drained." Raven commented and touched her forehead. Then she looked down. She was a little surprised to find herself in her pajamas. "Uh..."

"Star did that, don't worry." Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded. Relieved. But she knew Beast Boy wouldn't do anything funny.

"Mommy you're not going to the hospipal, right?" Jenna said.

"Hospital." Raven corrected. "No sweetheart. Not this time."

"That's good!"

Raven gently patted her head. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw it was getting late. "You better get to bed, sweetie. I'll help you in a while—"

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh, Raven, you're not in the position to be moving. Leave it to me!"

Raven shook her head. "No. You've done enough. I can—"

Jenna stood up on the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "Uncle Gar is right, mommy. You are in no poson to be moving."

Raven sighed. "Okay, okay."

Jenna leaned in and kissed her mother's cheeks. Then she turned to Beast Boy, who gently carried her out of the room. It took about a little over an hour before Beast Boy returned to check up on Raven. He came in without his hologram ring anymore along with a tray of porridge. She said her thanks and happily ate the meal as he sat next to her.

"Thank you again." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

"Explain to me how you entered my house." Raven said but didn't seem mad.

"Oh." Beast Boy said. "I turned into a fly. You really had me worried sick when you didn't open up and then I saw you lying on the floor. Jenna was having a nap at that time. Boy, was she a heavy sleeper. She only woke up when the Titans left."

Raven nodded and smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back. Then he cleared his throat. "Um..."

"What is it?"

"I-I think you should call Max, someone has to take care of you."

Raven placed down her spoon and remained silent. She was contemplating as to what to say. Was this the right time to tell him the truth? Should say it now? It sounded easy doing it, but what worries her the most is the aftermath. Raven sighed and shook her head. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I don't really want to see him right now..." She lied.

Beast Boy tilted his head. "Uh... Did you guys fight or something?"

Raven nodded. Lies, she thought. Out loud, "Sort of."

Beast Boy bit his lower lip. "Oh..." He said then sighed. "Well, I can't just leave. W-Would you be fine with me staying here? I-I could sleep on the couch."

"No." Raven said. Beast Boy frowned and was about to reason when she smiled. "I insist you take the guest room."

He looked relieved and smiled. "I'm glad you're fine with this."

"Well," She said. "You're right. I'm feeling really weak. My nose is clogged, I've touched my forehead and it's hot as hell, my throat is sore, and my head feels like it's going to explode. I might even have to lay off work on Monday. I'm actually more worried about Jenna than me, of course. She can't miss school, so I hope that I'll be better by then."

"Oh." He flinched. "I-I could help you with that."

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "You have a duty to the city and Nightwing won't approve. Don't worry, I'll manage."

"Rae, you're not feeling well right now. It's a flu. You might be out for a week for all we know." Beast Boy gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm determined to help you."

Raven smiled. She was about to respond, but fatigue got the better of her. She started to feel very tired and her eyes were not cooperating any longer. The last sentence she heard before she dozed off was, "Rest now, Raven. I'm here for you."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.

"Ugh. I hate this." Raven's nose was clogged and she felt like she was suffocating.

"Just take plenty of fluids and blow your nose, duh."

It's been a week and a half since Raven caught a flu. She didn't have a fever anymore but she had an very annoying cold. She had missed a lot of work, but the school understood. Beast Boy was a great help. He managed to convince Nightwing that he was needed here instead of with the city. But the Titans were managing well without him thanks to some occasional assistance from Titans East. Beast Boy was temporarily staying at Raven's house, much to her and Jenna's delight. It was a big help since Raven was mostly bed ridden all the time. He would drop and pick up Jenna from school, cook the meals, help Jenna get ready for bed, and follow every single one of Raven's demands.

"I'm so happy I get to stretch my legs." Raven said and did so.

"You've gotten heavy." Beast Boy commented since he had carried her down.

Raven pounced on his head. "Shut up."

Beast Boy laughed. "Just kidding."

"So," She said as she placed down her box of tissue on the coffee table. "You've finally have your ring off for the longest time, huh. How does it feel?"

"No different. I just don't get why we can't tell Jenna about me. I mean, she doesn't question _your_ appearance."

"That's because I've thoroughly explained it to her."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told her the truth. That I was half mutant or something. She's an imaginative kid, she believes it wholeheartedly."

"But she sees you wear your ring?"

Raven nodded. "I told her that I needed to hide from the bad guys and that it was a magic ring."

Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow. Why can't we tell her that for me?"

"Gar, she knows what Beast Boy looks like. If she saw she'd scream her head off in excitement."

"She's that much of a fan?"

"Jenna watches you on the news. She admires all of you."

"Does she know that you were a Titan?"

Raven sighed but still held a small smile. "When we guys encountered each other for the first time, she asked me why you seemed to know me but not vice versa. I told her that I know you because you guys saved me. So, no. She doesn't know."

Beast Boy dropped down the magazine he was reading and fully turned his attention.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well," She shrugged. "It would be hard to explain to her. I have nothing to hide, but I just don't want her asking questions."

"Oh. I guess I get it." He said then smiled. "I missed having you on the team."

"Me too." She sighed.

Raven slowly stood up. Beast Boy followed her. She took hold of his hand and led him to the large windows. He placed an arm around her waist to support her as she wrapped her own around his. They stared out into the bay as Raven rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know why I chose this house?" Raven whispered.

"Uh.. because it's around the circle thing?" Beast Boy whispered back and chuckled.

Raven chuckled then coughed. "Well," She said in a louder tone. "That is true. But..."

"But?"

"That's not the only reason."

"What's the other one?"

"I could see the tower perfectly."

Beast Boy didn't reply. It was true. From where he stood, he saw the very structure of the T-shaped building. He found himself lost at staring into the scenery.

"It was foolish of me to think that seeing the tower would make me happy." Raven said.

"What?" Beast Boy flinched and looked at the top of her head.

"For the past eight years, seeing it only made me miss you guys more." She said

"Oh..." He replied. He then sighed and drew her closer to him. He suddenly turned and embraced her. It had occurred to him that she really did have a petite figure. Under his hug, she seemed so small and fragile. But he knew she was strong. Stronger than him, even. Beast Boy didn't know what to say. For eight years she was facing off a disease. She wasn't fighting it. It was brave of Raven to accept the fact that she was living a short life. It was the bravest move he knew. He now wondered if during the time she lost hope in finding the cure, did she ever try to kill herself? Beast Boy was happy she didn't. Knowing that she's alive and did not take her life after all those years made her valiant.

It had occurred to Beast Boy that it was only now that Raven returned his embrace. Her delicate hands rubbed his back. It was soothing. Beast Boy realized that Raven will never be his. She was about to be tied to another. He loved her so much. But he knew that he shouldn't tell her. It will just cause problems and complicate things. He was contented to know that she was going to be happy. She deserved a perfect life.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN.

Raven was cured from her influenza. When Beast Boy had left, she suddenly felt empty. It had just dawned on her how much impact his presence made. She finally knew what the saying "not knowing what you have until it's gone" meant. It was only now that she thought about all the things he'd done. He had cooked three meals a day, brought Jenna to school back and forth, helped her with her medicines, and took care of both her and Jenna. For two weeks he did all of those. He gave up his duty as a hero to help out. For some reason, it hurt to see him gone. Beast Boy was so caring and tenderly. Jenna had cried when he left. As her daughter wept, she was surprised to find tears on her face as well. It was silly. She knew she could see him any time. But it was different when he was just beside her. His loving embraces were so calming. His arms around her waist and his firm hands on her back felt nice. It made her feel safe. It made her feel like she wasn't going to die.

"Ms. Rachel?" A voice called out.

Raven flinched. She found herself staring at a blackboard and was holding a piece of chalk. She turned to find her class staring at her intently. Raven sighed and smiled at them.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to space out." Raven apologized.

"Are you feeling ill again?" A student asked.

Raven shook her head. "No. I'm fine, thanks." She cleared her throat. "So where were we?"

"The bell already rang." Another student said.

"Oh. Is that so? Um, okay. Class dismissed."

Raven sat down on her swivel chair. It took a few seconds before people started to disperse. They looked at Raven with worry and concern. She just waved and smiled at them for reassurance. Some students seemed convinced, some weren't. As the classroom finally became empty, Raven sighed. She was touched that her students were worried. But what she did was unprofessional. She had to focus.

"Yo, buttercup." Max stood by the doorway holding a plastic bag.

"Hello." Raven said but did not stand up to meet him.

"So, I heard you were sick." Max sat on her desk and brought out a juicebox. "Here's some apple juice."

"Thank you." Raven took it, punctured its hole, and started to sip.

"You were out for two weeks. So who took care of Jenna? Mrs. Clarke?"

She choked on her drink. He winced and stood up, but she signaled that she was fine. After a moment, Raven regained her composure and cleared her throat. Max relaxed and sat back down on the desk.

"Well..." Raven sighed. "Beast Boy took care of her... and me... of us..."

"What?" Max's jaw dropped. "H-How?"

"He... He stayed over and did everything."

"Really? Wait. Um, didn't he question me not being there?"

"He did. I told him we fought and I don't want to see you."

Max laughed. "Wow. He bought that?"

Raven pouted. "Yeah. He was concerned."

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing in a mean sense. I just kinda thought it was cute."

"What's so cute about that?"

"Well, I think he likes you!" Max smirked.

"What? No. _No_. _NO_." Raven suddenly stood up and became jumpy.

"A man, who happens to be a hero, giving up his duty to take care of a woman and her daughter? Hmm... Seems like he _likes_ you, to me."

"That's impossible. Why would... How could he possibly _like_ me?"

"I don't know." Max shrugged. "What about you? Do you _like_ him?"

"I... I..." Raven bit her lower lip and sat back down on her chair. She suddenly gripped her slacks. "I'm not sure. It's kinda difficult right now."

"Well, Rachel. If you don't want to get into a mess, you better straighten things up. Why don't you start with telling about your little lie?" Max suggested seriously.

"No." Raven replied sharply. "Never."

"Here we go again." Max sighed and rolled his eyes. "They're not going to judge!"

"Yes they are." Raven said. "It's too late now anyway. I-I lied already."

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Theirs!"

"That makes no sense—"

"Yes it does!"

Raven had shouted. She gasped as she realized what she had done. She sighed, stood up and apologized. Max just simple nodded. He was about to respond, but Raven quickly took her things and fled. She hated talking about the lie she made. It was a big one, she knew. But she just didn't know what's better. The aftermath of telling the truth or the aftermath of hiding it?

* * *

"Good night, Uncle Gar! Sweet dweams!" Jenna handed the phone to Raven.

Raven sighed before she placed the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, so are you sure it's fine?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course. She'd prefer you." Raven tucked Jenna in, turned on her nightlight, turned off her ceiling light, and left the room. "Besides, this is a nice opportunity for me to catch up with work and you're good with animals."

"What about Max? I-I don't want to deprive him from his daughter."

"No, no. It's fine. He's busy too."

"Oh. But what will I tell the teachers?"

"You're her uncle, are you not?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Garfield, it doesn't matter if you're connected by blood or not. It's the bond that defines the relationship, okay? Don't ever forget that."

Beast Boy sighed. "I... I'm just worried, you know? I'm not exactly parent material."

Raven chuckled. "Of course you are. You make her happy, don't you? That's parent material to me."

"Well," Beast Boy said. "Just help me out with what to bring. I don't know how this thing goes. I mean I haven't exactly been on a _school_ field trip."

"Don't worry." Raven said. "You'll do fine. Anyway, hold on one sec. I'm just going to take my meds."

"Sure." Beast Boy replied.

Raven was already in her room and had set the phone on her nightstand. She headed to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she took her medicines and drank plenty of water. She climbed up her bed and got comfortable before she took back the phone.

"You still there?" Raven asked.

"Of course." Beast Boy laughed. "So, uh, how was your day?"

"Great. You?"

"I'm a little sore from fighting all day."

"Oh. Yeah, I saw from the news. Am I keeping you from resting? I could go—"

"No!" Beast Boy said all too quickly. "I, uh, I meant that, I like... talking... to... you."

"Oh. I-I like talking to you too." Raven bit her lower lip. Her heart started to race for some reason and she was feeling nervous.

"I like to talk to you because I just want to make up for the time we'd lost."

"Yeah. Me too. I'm happy that we get to talk almost everyday now. Those eight years were lonesome."

"They sure were. I missed you so much, Rae."

"I missed you more, Gar. I-I want to see you right n—"

Raven caught her tongue. What in Azar's name was she saying? This was not right. But this is what she wanted. She felt her chest tighten up. She took a deep breath then cleared her throat.

"I-I, um..." Raven sighed. "G-Good night, Beast Boy."

"... yeah." Beast Boy replied. Raven couldn't read his emotion. Another down side of her disease. She wasn't a strong empath anymore. "Good night, Raven."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN.

"Be good, Jenna." Raven said and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Don't give your Uncle Gar a hard time, okay?"

"Okay!" Jenna nodded and gave Raven a final embrace.

The little girl skipped off to talk with some of the other students. Raven sighed. Beast Boy suddenly gripped her shoulders, much to her surprise. But she did not reprimand him.

"Maybe..." Raven began to say. She turned to Beast Boy fully. "I should be the one to go?"

"No!" Beast Boy pouted. He huffed and gripped Raven's shoulder's again. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be fine. I'll make sure she's safe."

"I know. I trust you." Raven sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Hell, I'm more nervous than you." Beast Boy laughed.

Raven smiled. "Well, I guess I better get going."

Beast Boy smiled back. There was something about it that calmed her.

"Yeah." He said with such a soothing feel to it.

"I..." She began to say. What was she doing this time? Was she going to say something foolish? She bit her lower lip. "When you get back..."

"When I get back?" He questioned and seemed to be eager.

"Um... W-Why don't you stay for dinner?" She replied. Then she felt her face flush. She turned away from him. He gave out a chuckle and she glanced up.

"I'd like that." Beast Boy grinned.

Raven turned up her head fully and smiled back as well. "I'll make your favorite."

Beast Boy smirked. "What's my favorite?"

"Um, tofu and grass?" She laughed.

Surprisingly, he laughed along. But it was short since Jenna called for him. Raven and Beast Boy gave each other a quick embrace before he left. She was glad it wasn't awkward, although she was upset that it didn't last as long as she wanted it to. Raven saw Jenna ask Beast Boy to carry her. Of course, he obliged and she laughed as she was carefully tossed into the air. Then it hit her. Raven sighed and turned to look for the teacher in charge.

"Mrs. Pepper." Raven greeted as she found her at the school bus, getting ready.

"Oh." The woman turned and smiled. "Ms. Roth, what is it?"

"Well, um, you know that I'm not accompanying Jenna, yes?"

"I recall you telling me that a Mr. Logan will do it."

"Yes. That's correct. He's a very close family friend. But..."

"But?"

"He's not actually aware of Jenna's condition."

Mrs. Pepper gasped. "Oh."

Raven nodded. "Um, so I'm entrusting Jenna's health to you."

Mrs. Pepper nodded repeatedly. "Yes, I understand. I'll hold on to her medicine?"

"Oh. No, she doesn't need them today. But if ever she strikes up an attack, contact an ambulance before me, please."

"Yes, yes. Standard procedure like before?"

"As usual."

"I see, I see." Mrs. Pepper said. "But I'm sort of curious, how come Mr. Logan does not know?"

"Well," Raven sighed. "We haven't been in contact for some time and he did not know of Jenna until we met again. I didn't want him to worry about it because he seems very fond of her and vice versa. I thought that if he knew, he'd look at her differently."

"Ah, I get it. Yes. I understand." Mrs. Pepper nodded.

Raven smiled and turned around. Jenna was talking with some of her friends as Beast Boy chatted with some other adults. It was really hard knowing that Jenna would be very far away. But the fact that Beast Boy was there calmed her greatly. She trusted him. Then she realized what she had said earlier. Raven gave herself a soft slap on the forehead and sighed. She had invited him for dinner. _I guess I'd better prepare something after work_, She thought. Raven was nervous yet excited at the same time.

* * *

"Uncle Gar, what's that?" Jenna asked as she pointed to a bird on the tree above them.

"Uh... Jenna that's a bird." Beast Boy chuckled and took a bite of his veggie burger.

Jenna laughed. "No," She said and looked back at him. "I know it's a bird. B-But what kind is it?"

"Oh. I see." Beast Boy swallowed the piece in his mouth. "Well, I'm not really sure. There are a lot of kinds and I haven't memorized all of them."

"When I grow up," Jenna said with her mouth full of food. "I'll memowize all of the animals! Just like you, Uncle Gar! I'll buy a zoo!"

"I don't think your mother would approve." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'll cowvince her. We're going to live with lions." Jenna said and took a sip from her juicebox. Then she gave out a satisfied breath.

"So do you have a new favorite animal?" He asked. He ate the final piece of his burger and stood up. They were already finished with their lunch, so he began fixing up. "We're done and there's still some time so we can visit it again."

Jenna stood up on the bench seat and started helping as well. She handed Beast Boy all the trash as he placed them inside a plastic bag. When they were done, Beast Boy threw the plastic bag into the nearby garbage bin. Then he carried Jenna and their things to the washing area to clean their hands. Afterwards, Beast Boy bought them ice cream and they sat down by the bench in front of the giraffe preserve.

"This is my new favorite, Uncle Gar!" Jenna pointed to the giraffe.

"Really? Why?" Beast Boy scooped a piece of ice cream.

"Because I can ride one!" Jenna giggled.

"What?" Beast Boy laughed. "You can't ride a giraffe, Jenna."

"Yes I can! That's why its neck is so loooooong! I can hold on tightly!"

"But you might hurt the giraffe if you do that."

"No! I-I'll be gentle!"

Beast Boy ruffled her hair as Jenna smiled up at him with ice cream all over her face. He chuckled and got out a piece of tissue and wiped her face. Jenna happily let him. She finished up her ice cream and Beast Boy did so as well. Then she offered to throw both of them. She happily skipped. As Jenna returned she suddenly stopped and stared at her classmate and her father looking at the giraffes as well. Beast Boy followed her gaze. He sighed. Jenna had returned and was now quiet and obviously bothered by what she saw. She climbed up the bench and sat down, still very silent. Beast Boy scratched his head. He had never been in a situation like this before and he didn't know what to do.

He sighed. "Um, Jenna, would you like to go see the lions?"

She shook her head. Then she turned to him with the most depressing look he'd ever seen in a kid's face. She said, "Uncle Gar, can't you be my daddy?"

Beast Boy flinched. He bit his lower lip then gave out a heavy breath. He placed a hand on the top of her head and gently patted it.

"Kiddo," Beast Boy began and smiled. "I don't think I can be."

Jenna turned her head away, which cause Beast Boy to retract his hand.

"Why not?" She demanded but did not look at him. "Please be my daddy."

"I-I'm sorry, Jenna." He said. "That's just the way things are."

"It's not fair." She replied. It didn't sound like she was crying but she was clearly upset. "It's not fair that I have no daddy."

Suddenly, Mrs. Pepper called out for all the students and parents. It was time for the final tour on the west side of the zoo. Jenna dashed off and did not wait for Beast Boy. He sighed. He didn't know what she meant by what she said. _Probably because Max isn't usually around, I guess_. He thought. He finally stood up, grabbed his backpack and Jenna's, then raced after her.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN.

Beast Boy went over to Raven's house carrying a sleeping Jenna in his arms. By the end of the day, the little girl was tired and had slept all the way through the ride home. Jenna averted to her usual self and talked to Beast Boy the way she normally did. But of course, Beast Boy was still bothered about their conversation. He didn't know what to tell Raven. Then again, maybe he shouldn't tell her.

"I tucked her in." Raven returned to the dining area.

Beast Boy had already started eating since he was famished. Raven sat across him and began eating as well. They had talked about everything that Beast Boy and Jenna did at the zoo. Minus the whole "I want a father" confession.

"So," Beast Boy cleared his throat. "How was _your_ day?"

"Nothing exciting or new." Raven said.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Are you asking about the city? I don't think so."

"Oh. That's good." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Why? Wouldn't want to miss out again?" Raven smirked.

He nodded. "Of course! It wouldn't be fun without me!"

She chuckled and took a sip of her glass. "Must be nice, huh."

"Yeah." He said. "Do you miss fighting crime?"

"Yes. I definitely do." Raven said. "Well, to be honest. I miss my powers more."

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy swallowed the food in his mouth. "How did you manage? I know this sounds cruel, but I'm just curious how it must feel like having your powers deteriorate slowly."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's absolutely great." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Beast Boy laughed. "I'm just curious."

She sighed and shrugged. "It was really difficult. I remember the day when I found out I couldn't fly anymore. Let alone, float."

Beast Boy seemed to be seriously listening to her. There was a moment of silence but Raven continued eventually.

"I was in the third year of college." She said. "I needed an illustration board for a project of mine. I had no car during that time and my teleportation was gone. It was getting late so if I wanted an illustration board before the mall closes, my only option was to fly. I stepped on the patio and tried, to no avail. I tried and tried until I realized that I was wasting time. I..." She trailed off.

"You...?" Beast Boy pressed on. But he didn't want to make her continue if she didn't want to.

"I..." Raven sighed. "I sort of had a break down. I mean, I did cry. I don't know. I really just couldn't believe that I couldn't fly anymore." Her voice croaked a little.

Beast Boy instantly felt a little guilty for asking the question in the first place.

He sighed. "It's okay, Rae." He said. "You don't have to continue. I-I'm sorry I asked. It was my bad. I'm sorry. I—"

Raven dropped her utensils and covered her face. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Beast Boy was shocked with horror. The girl he knew who showed less emotion was now having a breakdown in front of his eyes. He quickly stood up and went beside her. He slightly knelt down and rubbed her shoulders. He soothed and calmed her down. But he never told her to be quiet. She deserved to let go. To scream out and release everything. She was stripped off of everything that made her special. Beast Boy motioned for her to stand up. Raven obliged but continued to sob. They fully embraced as they stood upright. Beast Boy didn't care if Raven ruined his shirt. He just continued rubbing her back gently. She tightly held his waist and gripped his shirt.

"It's okay, Rae. I'm here. Let it all out." Beast Boy constantly murmured.

"I-I-I-It's just n-n-ot fa-a-air!" Raven sobbed. "I miss my powers! I miss fighting crime!"

"I completely understand." He kissed her head and patter her back.

"I-I want to become normal. B-But not t-this way. I don't want to die, y-yet!"

"Shhhh. Raven, you're not going to die early. You'll still live a normal, happy, perfect life."

Raven continued to sob for an hour or so. She stopped when there was no longer water from her eyes. It was hard to breathe but she managed. She had quieted down but did not let go of Beast Boy. He held her tightly as well. It was after a while that she let go and Beast Boy followed.

Raven forced a smile.

Beast Boy smiled back. "You okay now?"

"I-I-I think so." Raven stuttered.

"Would you want me to stay here?"

"N-No. It's fine. I don't want Nightwing to scold you."

Beast Boy nodded. Raven grabbed his hand and led him to the entrance. Once at the door, they embraced again. Beast Boy didn't want to let go but he knew he had to. As they parted, they caught each other's gaze and stared intently. They weren't aware of it, but they slowly drew nearer to each other's faces. Once their noses bumped, sparks flew as they simultaneously leaned in. Their lips met and their tongues danced. Every kiss was followed by another. Beast Boy gently held her waist as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. All their thoughts were averted to each other. Beast Boy didn't want this to end. Raven didn't want that as well. It was only when they panted that for a long time and kissed again that Beast Boy thought clearly. He realized he was kissing a woman that was not his girlfriend. Let alone his wife. It was wrong, but cliché as it may sound, it felt _so_ right. Before he knew it their hands made its way to either of their shirt's collar. This was when Beast Boy knew that it was going too far. With a final kiss, he turned away his head. They both breathed heavily. Raven swallowed hard.

"I... I..." Beast Boy spoke. "Should... go..."

He didn't let go right away. But when he did, he didn't close the door behind him. So Raven watched him walk in a hurry. Her heart raced so fast she thought it was possible for it to explode. She tightly clutched her chest.

"What happened...?" She whispered.

* * *

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god_, kept repeating in Beast Boy's mind. It had been three days. He hadn't talked to Raven since. Yeah, he talked to Jenna. But once the phone was passed to Raven, he hung up faster than a cheetah. What had he done? Did he hit his head or something? He kissed Raven. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he got. He kissed a woman engaged to another man. This was very wrong. He couldn't find the guts to even text her. It was morning and the only thing he was doing right now was thinking and staring at his breakfast.

"Those lips sure were delicious." Cyborg's voice rang through Beast Boy's ears.

"What?" Beast Boy looked up and shouted defensively.

Cyborg stared wide-eye at Beast Boy. "Uh... Those chips sure were delicious?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg's hand and found an empty bag of Cheetos. He sighed and stared back at his breakfast, which he hadn't even touched. Cyborg threw the bag into the trash then approached Beast Boy and sat down next to him.

"What's up with you, buddy?" Cyborg slapped his back.

"Nothing." Beast Boy sighed.

"Yeah," Cyborg scoffed. "It's totally 'nothing'."

Beast Boy sighed once more and swallowed hard. He looked up to find Cyborg eager to hear what he has to say. He bit his lower lip and let go of his knife and fork. Then he fully turned to his friend.

"What would happen if I kissed a girl?" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg opened his mouth but nothing serious came out. A few ramblings came out like, "Uh." "Well... W-Well..." "I-I-I, um..." Eventually, Cyborg cleared his throat and settled for a, "What?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "I... I..."

Cyborg was shaking his head. "You...? You...?"

"I kissed Raven!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"I'm sorry wha—?" Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"I kissed Raven..." Beast Boy slowly said.

Suddenly, Cyborg bursted into laughter that echoed throughout the entire common room. Beast Boy pouted and was clearly offended. It took a while before Cyborg's laughter died down.

"So, seriously," Cyborg wiped the corner of his eye, as if he even cried. "what's bothering you?"

Beast Boy gave him a serious look.

Cyborg's smile faded and he seemed to get the message.

"Oh." He said. Then he cleared his throat. "You're dead serious. Um, okay. Explain everything to me."

Beast Boy sighed. "Well, Raven invited me for dinner after I accompanied Jenna to her school field trip."

Cyborg nodded. "Go on."

"Everything was fine, then my stupidity got the better of me. I didn't mean to, I was just curious. I... I... sort of asked her what happened during the time she lost her powers. She told me the time she lost her flight. She said it really shocked her and that she really cried hard. She was silent then she sniffed. Suddenly, she was having a breakdown in front of me! I instinctively went to hug her. We held each other for a while until she stopped. We finally decide it's time for me to go home when she leads me to the entrance of her house. So we gave each other a final hug and then BAM!" Beast Boy clapped his hands, which startled Cyborg. "Our lips were glued to each other!"

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped as he lowered his head.

Cyborg sighed and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Buddy," He spoke. "I think you better apologize right away. This is a big mistake. I'm assuming Raven kissed you back so she's probably feeling guilty too." Then he muttered, "NW better give you that talk right away too."

"What?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Nothing." Cyborg dismissed. "Anyway, you and Raven need to fix this."

Beast Boy sighed. "I know. You're right."

He looked up and turned to his best friend, who just gave nod. He nodded back and stood up. He had to apologize to Raven. It would be good for closure. So, he decided to buy her a present, go to her house, and just say a simple sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.

"Beast Boy," Nightwing called. "We want to discuss something with you."

The changeling swallowed hard. He had bought Raven a necklace. He thought of quickly going to her house afterwards but then he realized he needed to take a shower first. He was fresh out of the bath when he entered the common room and saw the other three Titans gathered at the dining table.

Beast Boy approached them cautiously. "S-Sure. How are things?"

"What's this?" Nightwing demanded as he pointed to the Tiffany & Co. box at the middle of the table.

"A box." Beast Boy announced.

"I'm serious." Nightwing glared. He leaned on his hands, which were intertwined in a grip. Beast Boy could tell that he was not happy.

"I-I, um, I d-don't, I..." Beast Boy took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "What is this about?"

"We have... Um..." Nightwing sighed and was looking for a word.

"Observed!" Cyborg finished for him.

"Yes. We've observed you've been spending a lot of time with Raven." Nightwing concluded. "Even going as far to staying at her house."

"She was sick." Beast Boy said, a little irritated.

"_Was_." Nightwing pointed out. "You don't need to be going there all the time."

Beast Boy huffed. "Okay." He too in a deep breath and placed a clenched fist on his hip. "I-Is this about my job performance? Because frankly, I've attended every mission and every crime so—"

"No that's not it." Nightwing quickly responded. He sighed. "We just... We just don't want you to forget that she's engaged."

"Oh..." Beast Boy's arm sank. "Yeah. I-I haven't forgotten."

Cyborg eyed him, but he tried to ignore it.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to get hurt." Nightwing said.

"You need to see it clearly." Cyborg said.

"I _am_ seeing it clearly." Beast Boy grimaced.

"She has another." Nightwing said.

"I know—"

"She's getting married." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I see—"

"You're not the groom." Nightwing said.

"I am aware of tha—"

"You bought her a necklace, Garfield" Nightwing sternly said. "What are you trying to do?"

Beast Boy sighed. He went towards the kitchen and gripped the counter. There was a moment of silence as he breathed heavily. Then eventually, he turned back to them. He gave out a heavy breath. He raised his hands in defense.

"Look," He spoke. "I am well aware that she's getting married. I never forget about it. Well, that's just it. I... I want to spend some time with her before she gets committed. I mean," He sighed. "I've—we've missed 8 years of her life so yeah." He shrugged. "I'm just using the opportunity to bond with her again before she focuses on other things."

Everyone was silent.

"You are right, Beast Boy." Starfire broke it. "I too feel the same way."

"We understand." Cyborg said.

"Just," Nightwing side. "Don't cross any lines, okay?"

Beast Boy sighed and gave them a smile. He nodded earnestly. It was too early to visit Raven since he wanted to catch up with Jenna. He'd have to wait after her school finishes. So he proceeded to the kitchen to grab a glass of soy milk. The other three headed to their own agendas. Cyborg and Nightwing headed off to the sofa to play some video games. Starfire went to the kitchen and started cooking up a meal.

"What are you planning to concoct this time, Star?" Beast Boy asked as he placed more milk into his glass.

"Oh. I am going to be making some Klabberglark." Starfire cheerily said as she started to crack some weird-looking eggs. "It is a Tamaranean dessert."

"Wow. That... That sounds delicious?"

"Would you care to taste it afterwards?"

"Um. S-Sure?"

"How wonderful! Do not fret. It is very easy to make so it shall be quick."

"That is great! I can't wait!" Beast Boy tried to hide his disgust as Starfire placed some sort of purple fluid in the bowl with the eggs.

Then Beast Boy's phone started to ring from his pocket. The song _We Go Together_ from the movie Grease started to play. But Beast Boy ignored it and started rummaging through the refrigerator for some food. There was absolutely no more food for him. It was all Starfire's freaky food, Nightwing's sports drinks, and Cyborg's meat. Beast Boy grimaced and tried looking further into the fridge.

"Beast Boy!" Nightwing yelled. "Answer your goddamn phone! I can't concentrate!"

"Ha!" Cyborg shouted. "I'm going to outrun you now, Nightwing!"

"Shut up!" Nightwing pressed the buttons on his controller a little harder. "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy grunted and removed his head from the fridge. "Yeah, yeah." He yelled at them and took out his phone. It was Raven. He swallowed hard then sighed.

"Hello?" Beast Boy said.

"G-Gar?" Raven's voice sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy started to feel nervous.

"J-Jenna... She's here at the hospital..." Raven started to cry.

* * *

"Raven!" An urgent voice shouted.

She turned to find Beast Boy running towards her. He was in his casual clothes but he didn't have a hologram ring on. Some people stared at him, but Raven didn't care. She ran towards his embrace and they held each other tightly.

"What happened?" He demanded.

She sniffed but did not respond. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she said, "I-I didn't know who else to call. I'm sorry f-for bothering you."

He gently rubbed her back. "No," He said. "It's fine."

She sighed and pulled away. She forced herself to sit down on the chairs outside the operating room. Her shoulders slumped and she placed her head in between her hands. They weren't technically operating on Jenna, they were trying to save her by giving her defibrillation. It was risky, but they had no choice. CPR was not working and they had to resort to that matter. Raven was waiting for the results and every second that passed, she felt like she was being tortured. Beast Boy sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't tell me what's going on." Beast Boy said. "I wouldn't know what to say."

Raven still did not respond.

"Okay, fine." Beast Boy sighed. "You said you didn't know who else to call. Can you answer me this? Why didn't you call Max? _The child's father?_"

Raven sighed. This was the moment of truth. She had to tell him. She looked up, took a deep breath, and turned to him. "I'm gonna tell you something." She spoke cautiously.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whatever I say, don't give out violent reactions." Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded.

Raven then sighed once more.

"I lied." She said. "I lied big time."

"Go on." It seemed like Beast Boy was trying to refrain from reacting.

"Jenna's not my daughter." Raven said and seemed to wait for his reaction.

Beast Boy's eyes widened but it was obvious that he clenched his jaw and was biting the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from speaking.

"At least," Raven continued. "not biologically. She's adopted."

Beast Boy's face froze. He couldn't seem to blink from the shock. Finally, he gave out a heavy breath and closed his eyes in frustration then blinked repeatedly, clearly still in disbelief. Raven wasn't planning to say anything yet, but Beast Boy held up his hand as if signalling her not to speak. Raven remained silent and waited for him. Beast Boy had been mumbling words but couldn't seem to say a full sentence. He took a very deep breath then swallowed hard. At long last, he turned to Raven and held a poker face. But seeing her slight pout and the fear in her eyes made him show his true irritation.

"Why..." He tried to control his anger. "Why didn't you tell me—us?"

Raven held a straight face. Then she slowly opened her mouth, "Beast Boy, I was gone for 8 years. You guys are probably harboring some sort of hate for me." Beast Boy was about to say something, but Raven beat him to it. "Don't try to tell me otherwise 'cause it's there. So basically, whatever comes out of my mouth, you'll find a negative in it. I said I have a daughter, you_demanded_ to know who the father is immediately. I said I wasn't married, you guys lashed out and said some terrible things. You all became judgmental and critical. You didn't wait for what I had to say. So in my defense, in order for me not to face harsh comments, I had to lie and cover up to look perfect and responsible in your eyes so you wouldn't judge me."

Beast Boy didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then when he opened them he gave a short smile. "You're right." He said. "We became critical. _I_ became critical. For that, I'm really sorry. I guess what you said is true. We're still pretty upset by your departure. It's wrong of us do have made you resort into such a big lie."

Raven took his hands and held them tightly.

"I'm at fault too. I didn't see what would happen if I told you the truth." She said. "I guess... I was just afraid to hear another awful comment. All my life I've been different so people looked at me like I wasn't a normal person. Their definition of normal is a big difference from what it really means. I think normal is when a person is just the way he or she is. But to society, normal means you have to be beautiful and have a human appearance."

"I totally understand what you feel."

"I'm glad."

With that, they gave each other a warm embrace.

Then the door to the operating room burst open and came out Jenna doctor. Raven quickly released Beast Boy and stood up. Raven tried to catch a glimpse of the inside of the room but the door was too quick. So, she returned her focus to the doctor.

"Is everything...?" Raven's voice croaked.

Beast Boy stood up and tightly held her shoulders.

"All is well, Ms. Roth." The doctor said. "The defibrillation was a success. We have injected her with her usual medicine. It was a good thing you had arrived in time or else we could've lost her. I'm going to have a chat with her paediatrician. We'll transfer her to a new room right away."

"Oh." Raven gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, doctor. You've done it again."

"Just doing my job." The doctor nodded. He then shook hands with Raven and Beast Boy then left.

Raven turned to Beast Boy and took his hand into hers.

"Let's go see her." She said.

"Let's." He replied.

* * *

Raven already took off her hologram ring once they had been transferred to Jenna's new room. So far, Beast Boy was not questioned by any staff of the hospital and Raven revealed that the hospital knows her true identity and are aware of her condition. The doctor awhile ago, not only treats Jenna, but Raven as well.

Raven stood watching over Jenna's sleeping body on the large hospital bed. Jenna had on a dextrose, cannulas, and she was connected to an electrocardiogram. Her heartbeat seemed to be at a slow rate as she slept, sometimes it would even have a flat line for a second. Beast Boy was growing depressed just staring at Raven hovering over Jenna. He stood up, grabbed Raven's hand, and led her to the window. She was a little startled but she did not struggle from the grip. As they reached the window, Beast Boy released her hand, stepped back, and embraced her from behind. Raven sighed and leaned on him.

"Is this a bad time to ask for more explanations about Jenna?" Beast Boy said.

Raven managed a chuckle. "No," She said. "I do owe you an explanation."

"Okay. I'm ready." Beast Boy replied, a little anxious.

"Here goes," Raven sighed. "Jenna's adopted."

"You already told me that. Is there any reason?"

"It's the most selfish reason in the world."

"Rae, you're a very caring person. I'm sure it's not selfish."

"I took her in because she's sick."

"Oh... kay? Um, what's her sickness?"

"It's this rare heart disease. She can't get stressed out or exhausted. Her heart receives less oxygen than usual and it occasionally beats slowly. She has this medicine that gives her enough oxygen to sustain a regular heartbeat. But she's not allowed to take it in a daily basis because she so young. It's only been four times that she's had an attack. This is her fifth and it was very fatal. She grew up in an orphanage I visited once for a collaboration with our High School. The woman who runs the orphanage told me that her parents left her because they couldn't afford the medical bills needed for her."

"Wow." Beast Boy took a deep breath. "B-But that still doesn't explain her adoption."

"She's sick, I'm sick." Raven made some hand gestures. "We could live together, you know? I don't want to be sick alone." Then she forced a chuckle. "Told you it's a selfish reason."

"I don't believe that." Beast Boy said.

Raven chuckled. "Okay. That's just partly it." Then she sighed. "I took Jenna in, because she's an orphan. She's an orphan and she's sick. When I saw her, I thought, why can't I give her the life she deserves? She was just a kid and she was cooped up in an orphanage, suffering her disease. So I adopted her. It's not that hard."

Beast Boy spun Raven around. She was startled as she found Beast Boy's face in front of hers. He took her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Then he gave a heart-warming smile.

"See," He said. "selfless as ever."

Raven smiled and embraced him.

"So," Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Um, is Max...? What is he?"

"Well," Raven stepped out of their hug. "He's not Jenna's father."

"But you're still engaged?"

"Nope. That was a total lie."

"Oh my god! Yes!" Beast Boy shouted and pumped his fist.

Raven leaned back and gave him a questioning look. Beast Boy immediately composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Um, I-I meant," He stammered. "Aww. Oh no."

"He's gay actually." She informed.

"Oh. I knew it."

"You could tell?"

Beast Boy gave her an are-you-kidding-me look. "He asked Starfire where she bought her pants."

Raven managed a small laugh. "Yeah... He's into fashion."

"So...?" Beast Boy placed his hands in his pocket and bit his lower lip.

"So?" Raven inquired.

"You're not in any sort of relationship?" He said.

"None that I know of." She smirked.

"Good," Beast Boy declared. "Because Raven, I love you. I love you eight years ago and I still do."

Raven smiled. "Well, Beast Boy." She said. "I love _you_."

As they professed their love, they went into an embrace and gave each other a kiss that was waiting to happen for eight years. As it ended, they stared into each other's eyes and found comfort in them. Then a voice shot out. They turned to find Jenna opening her eyes.

This moment was a moment Beast Boy could never forget. The look on Raven's face was a sight he considered precious. Her face held so much relief and happiness as she turned her head and found Jenna rubbing her tired eyes. It was like Raven saw her after being separated for a long time. There was something about the look on Raven's face that Beast Boy fell _more_ in love with her. Raven was an amazing woman. He couldn't help but think how kind she was. Raven was sick. But she still took care of Jenna, another ill person, because she wanted to let her live a life she deserved. Beast Boy never looked at Raven the same way again. For him, Raven had done the bravest act any one could ever do.

* * *

**NOTE: I HAVEN'T HEARD DEFIBRILLATION BEING PERFORMED ON A CHILD THAT YOUNG. REMEMBER, THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FICTION.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.

"So, Uncle Gar is Beast Boy?" Jenna repeated once more.

Beast Boy chuckled and nodded. "Like I said yesterday, yes."

Jenna gave a huge grin. "Can I tell my fwends?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo. But this is a big secret."

"Oh. Alright." Jenna giggled. "And you're gonna be my daddy?"

"Yes. I'm gonna be your daddy. Isn't this a wish come true?"

Jenna brought up her arms and gestured for Beast Boy to give her another embrace. He held her tightly. They had just told Jenna about Beast Boy. Jenna immediately questioned why they were holding hands and she finally heard the words she wanted to hear after so long. Beast Boy and Raven weren't engaged or anything, but it was clear that they plan to be together for a long time. The Titans paid a visit as well. Raven explained the entire situation to the other three and heavily apologized for her lie. Cyborg was a little upset for being lied to, but he was more focused on Jenna's condition. Starfire couldn't careless as long as she planned Raven's marriage _to_ Beast Boy. Nightwing was very disappointed. But eventually, he understood and sorry's were exchanged. The entire team then focused on entertaining Jenna. The little girl was over the moon when she saw her visitors. Her heartbeat became active as they entered her room. The day was spent making her happy. Ever since then, they often visited as much as they could. Beast Boy stayed more often but occasionally left to help out with the city. A month passed, yet Jenna was still too weak to leave the hospital. It came to a point where Nightwing had to know where Beast Boy chooses to be. It was a difficult decision. But Beast Boy eventually turned his back against the city and helped Raven with Jenna. Nightwing was a little disappointed but he knew it was for the best. Raven admired Beast Boy for choosing a girl, who wasn't even his real daughter, instead of the job he loved so much. Raven was having difficulties as well. She had missed an entire week of work. Then she would go to work every other day. The vice principal was not pleased with the situation. So after that month, she was offered to leave work and return the next semester. It made Raven a little sad because her students were a part of her life. Raven and Beast Boy were now currently unemployed and were looking after Jenna. Sometimes there were days wherein Jenna had difficulty breathing and it terrified Beast Boy. He now knew how Raven felt. He now knew what it felt like to love someone who had the highest possibility to just disappear the next day.

Still no progress was made. It had already been another month, but Jenna was still admitted at the hospital. Jenna might smile and laugh from time to time. Yet it was apparent that she was in despair deep down. The Titans visits no longer cheered her up, Beast Boy could tell. Her smile was forced.

"Bye Auntie Starfire, Bye Uncle Richard," Jenna waved with a grin on her face and her eyes closed. "Bye bye Uncle Victor."

As the three left, Jenna's smile faltered and she turned to the window.

Beast Boy pulled Raven away from Jenna and whispered, "See what I mean?"

Raven nodded. "I do, Gar."

"This is getting out of hand! We need to bring her outside or something!"

"As much as I want to, we can't. It's going to kill her."

"Being inside _kills_ her."

Raven sighed. "It's a big risk, Garfield. I-I'm scared that the moment we bring her out, it will become overwhelming for her and she suffers an attack. Then we won't save her in time."

Beast Boy sighed as well. "You're being too negative."

"Excuse me?" Raven frowned. "I'm being realistic."

"Well, the reality is, our daughter hates it here!"

"The reality is, this keeps her alive!"

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Jenna's shaky voice said. They turned to her and shook their heads. Then they approached her and sat on either side of her bed. Beast Boy ruffled her hair while Raven took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Raven asked.

"Tired as usual." Jenna pouted. "Why is that?"

"It's just your sickness. It's... It's... a little stronger than normal."

"Can't I go play or something?"

"Sorry, Jenna. But you need to say here."

"It's so boring inside. I don't want to be here fo-ever. I wanna go to the park and I wanna go to school."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry. You need to stay here until you get better."

"How will I knows when I'm better?"

"Know, sweetheart." Raven corrected. "Not plural."

"Geez, Rae." Beast Boy laughed. "Can't you at least suppress the 'grammar nazi' in you?"

Jenna pouted. She took her hand from Raven's and crossed her tiny little arms. "Yeah." She spoke. "You could suppress your gwammaw natsi." Then she turned to Beast Boy. "What's that?"

Raven and Beast Boy chuckled. He then patted Jenna's head and leaned in for a quick kiss on her cheek. The girl never ceased to be adorable.

"Sorry." Raven apologized. "You know what," She then said. "Jenna, I'll see what I can do. There's no harm in stepping out for fresh air."

"Yay!" Jenna clapped.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and gave her a smile. Raven smiled back nervously. But it was apparent that she was determined to find a way to make her daughter happy.

* * *

"Okay." Raven took a deep breath. "We could take her dextrose and oxygen tank. The only problem is the electrocardiogram. We need to monitor her heartbeat."

"Um... Is there really a harm if we don't monitor it for like 10 minutes?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Raven's jaw dropped. "How could you say that?"

Beast Boy raised up his hands in defense. "I mean, c'mon. This is an opportunity for her to forget about her sickness and just have fun outside."

Raven sighed. "Alright. F-Fine, I guess."

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope you're right."

They turned to Jenna, who was brushing the hair of her doll. The doctor was a little hesitant but eventually agreed that it might be beneficial for a young girl like Jenna to get some fresh air. So it was decided that today, after two months of agony, Jenna was to visit the playground the hospital has.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Raven slightly bended her knees to level with Jenna.

"Will someone carry me? I'm a little tired." Jenna asked.

Beast Boy and Raven chuckled.

"You're going to ride a wheelchair, kiddo." Beast Boy informed.

"Really? I always wanted to try that!" Jenna beamed.

Then there was a knock on the door and entered Jenna's nurse with the wheelchair. They gently removed the electrocardiogram from Jenna and helped her get on the wheelchair. It was a little tedious. But eventually they got her set and they headed out to the playground. Raven was tasked to roll Jenna's oxygen tank while Beast Boy pushed the wheelchair. It was a nice playground because it had a tiny little hill with a huge oak tree hovering over it. There were only a few kids at the playground. Most of them were probably visiting a relative and just got bored. Jenna insisted on going over to the little hill. Beast Boy obliged and the trio headed towards it. It was a warm, sunny day and it was cool under the shade of the oak tree.

"Could we lie down on the gwass, mommy?" Jenna asked.

"Um, sweetheart, we can't—" Raven began to say.

Beast Boy vigorously cleared his throat, which earned him a glare from Raven. But he just glared back as well. He went and crouched in front of Jenna.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Jenna." Beast Boy said.

Jenna grinned but still looked up at Raven for approval. Raven sighed. Then she smiled and nodded. Jenna turned back to Beast Boy, who was already trying to carry her off the wheelchair. Raven, on the other hand, focused on avoiding getting her tubes tangled. Fortunately, they got her safely unto the grass. Then they lied down on either of her sides and held each of her hand.

"Mommy! Daddy! Let's close our eyes!" Jenna suddenly declared.

"Why, sweetie?" Raven said.

"I don't know. I just want to." Jenna giggled and gave a slight shrug.

From Jenna's little body, Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other desperately, not knowing whether to follow their daughter's demand. Jenna then raised her head and whined.

"Please close your eyes." Jenna demanded. "I'm not closing mine until you close yours."

Raven and Beast Boy gave each other a nod and closed their eyes. They really did. It was the least they could do for her. Both parents found it comforting as a cool breeze passed by. Jenna started to hum a not so familiar song. The moment was lovely. Raven and Beast Boy forgot all about their worries. They could tell that Jenna did too. It would be nice if this moment could last forever. Raven thought about the time she found Jenna at the orphanage lying in bed. She had just turned three but was not allowed to play. It touched her heart. She was glad that Beast Boy came back into her life and was introduced to Jenna's. The little girl deserved a family that will love and care for her. Raven gave out a satisfied sigh. Suddenly, Jenna's humming grew softer. Then eventually, it died down and silence swept over them.


	19. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE.

TEN YEARS LATER.

"Gar, hurry up!" Raven called out from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Beast Boy shouted back. "Geez, Rae. Patience is a virtue."

"How many times are you going to use that as an excuse?" Raven said as he descended the stairs.

"It's a fact, so I'll use it forever." He said and went to the window seat to put on his shoes.

"Anyway," She said. "I know this sounds cruel, but I'm kinda glad the others are not coming."

Beast Boy suddenly laughed. Raven felt a little embarrassed and bit her lower lip. He finally got his shoes on and stood up. He then pulled her into an embrace.

"I admit," He spoke and brushed her hair. "I'd prefer it if it were only the two of us."

"See. Every once in a while, we're all selfish." She rubbed his back.

"Yeah, yeah. 'We're all human', is what you were going to say." He kissed the top of her head and let go. Then he turned to his watch. "Will we still have time to buy balloons?"

Raven frowned and crossed her arms. "We're just going to buy flowers and a cake."

Beast Boy copied her action. "She's not going to eat the cake."

"The balloons will be a waste."

"The cake will be so too."

"No, _we_ can eat it."

"Then what's the point of buying it _for_ her?"

Raven sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

The couple shrugged it off. They were heading to a familiar place. It was a sad place but they had no choice. Raven and Beast Boy eventually became engaged but a wedding still hadn't happened, much to Starfire's dismay. It was never their priority. They had different things to think about. Beast Boy resigned from being a Titan and got a job as a local vet. Raven still was a teacher. And the good thing was, Raven wasn't as sick as she used to be. Although it sometimes still became fatal. But it was Beast Boy that helped her get through it. He was her saviour. Through thick and thin he was always there. Without Beast Boy, Raven wouldn't get through life. Without Beast Boy, Jenna wouldn't have found total happiness.

Beast Boy and Raven finally arrived at their destination. They got out and brought along the usual things. They eventually did buy balloons along with the cake, which annoyed Raven a little.

"You bought the yellow flowers?" Beast Boy halted as he saw Raven take out the bouquet from their SUV.

"Of course. It's her favorite." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... No it's not. She likes the pink ones."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her father."

"We shouldn't drown her in pink even up 'til now."

Beast Boy gave out a sarcastic laugh then gave a serious look. "But it's her favorite."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's just go, please. The cake might be ruined already."

The couple headed out towards the familiar way. After a few more steps and turns they reached it. Raven gently turned the doorknob and saw Jenna watching TV.

"Hello, sweetie." Raven shook the bouquet of flowers.

Jenna's smiled. It was genuine even though she was obviously tired.

"Hi mom." She greeted. "I see you bought the yellow ones. Nice."

"Yes. I'll place them in the vase." Raven said. Then she turned to Beast Boy. "I told you so."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Hey, babycakes! I bought you balloons!"

Jenna laughed. "Aww, thanks. I love you daddy."

Beast Boy's face beamed. "I love you too."

Then he set down the cake on the table and tied the balloons on the stand of her dextrose. He turned to Raven and also gave out his own "I told you so". Raven just rolled her eyes and started opening the cake.

"You do know I can't eat that, mom." Jenna said.

"I know. _I'm_ going to eat it." Raven said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't worry, kiddo. When you get out of this hospital, I'll treat you to everything you want to eat." Beast Boy said as he grabbed the plate of cake Raven handed him.

"I'm looking forward to it, daddy."

"I don't understand why you still call him that but you call me 'mom'."

"Well, I guess I'm a daddy's girl."

"And you'll be one forever." Beast Boy said. Then he tilted his head as he saw Jenna's electrocardiogram. It was a little faster than before. He eyed Raven, who noticed it too. Then he turned to Jenna and cleared his throat. "What's wrong, babycakes?"

Jenna gave him a questioning look. Then she understood it as she saw their gaze. She then gave out a hearty laugh. It had been a really long time since Jenna laughed like that.

"Nothing." Jenna said. "I'm just happy. I really thought I was going to die early. Like ten years ago, I wouldn't imagine that I would still be here. I know it's kinda weird for a child to think that way. But when I was at the hospital I was starting to think about mom's condition and why it made her weak. Then as I grew older I understood it. So, I'm just really thankful for having you both as my parents. I don't care if we're not related by blood. I don't care if my mother is a demon and my father is green and can change into animals. We seem like an imperfect family. But to me, our imperfection is perfection in my eyes. I just really love you, guys."

At this point, Raven was already silently crying. She set down her cake and quickly went to Jenna's side. The two girls embraced.

"Like I said," Raven sniffed. "Relationships are not defined by blood—"

"They're defined by the bond." Jenna finished for her, smiled, and continued their embrace.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and just stared at the lovely sight. The two women of his life. There were times when he thought about the lie Raven had created. At that time, Raven seemed like she had the perfect life. But it was all false. It was a false perfection. Nothing was ever perfect. Then Jenna had given out a speech. Their daughter was right. Sometimes it was the imperfections that made something perfect.


End file.
